


The Human Professor

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Bonding, BottomKirk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Glasses are sexy, Intellectuals, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Space Husbands, TopSpock, VirginKirk, Vulcan Science Academy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk spends six weeks on Vulcan teaching a class at the Vulcan Science Academy<br/>Holiday Sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/8574931/chapters/19660168">Home for the Holidays</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Popular Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbeth6650](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbeth6650/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】The Human Professor （SK）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484790) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



> I've reversed the professor/cadet relationship in this, as per Kbeth6650's request

When the Vulcan Science Academy had notified the students that a new professor would be arriving on Vulcan to teach an advanced class on xenobiology, Spock and the other Vulcans had been surprised they would bring in an outsider, but also intrigued.

When they subsequently found out this temporary guest professor was a human their surprise and intrigue had turned to scorn. They would never admit to such an emotion openly, but Spock recognized it, nevertheless.

Most had declared they would not attend a class with a human as an instructor, but then the Academic Board had declared any student who did not take the class would be expelled. The human instructor was said to be an expert on xenobiology and was widely admired by those in the Federation, Vulcans included.

The Science Academy students remained skeptical, especially after learning that the professor was he, himself, young, and had recently attended Starfleet Academy.

Spock stood outside the door of the classroom, deciding on whether he wished to be the first to enter. His fellow students lingered outside, whispering amongst themselves. It was true most of his classmates already viewed him as an aberration, so being the first to enter the class would hardly give them a lower opinion than they already had of him.

Spock stepped through the doorway.

Sitting behind the desk at the top of the room was a human male, blond head bent, as he held a PADD in his hands. He looked up when he became aware Spock had entered. He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses but even with those on, Spock could see the human’s eyes were a most startling shade of blue. 

The human leaned back in the chair and smiled. “Welcome. Take a seat. And tell the others to come in, too. I detest tardiness.”

Spock did as he was told and a moment later, the rest of the students entered the classroom. The human watched them carefully, his expression guarded. When they had all found a seat, save for one Vulcan called Stonn, the human stood.

“Have a seat.”

Stonn looked down his nose at the professor. “You are a human.”

“That’s correct.”

“I cannot imagine what you could teach me. You cannot possibly be qualified to teach Vulcans.”

“Very well, you are welcome to leave, Stonn.”

Stonn straightened, clearly surprised the professor knew his name. But he turned around and left the classroom.

When he was gone, the human stood in front of the class.

“Good morning, I’m Professor James. T. Kirk. I know this is an unusual situation for all of you and it is for me also. I don’t have a lot of rules, but I do insist on two things. I want every one of you here on time and there’s no talking while I’m talking. This class is only a six week class, so I expect this course to go very fast and have a lot of details so I would advise you take a lot of notes. Any questions?”

No one spoke up, as Spock knew they would not, and Kirk turned around toward the board in the classroom.

“Arrogant human,” one of the male students muttered.

Kirk turned around and flashed a smile. Spock found that he quite liked that smile and from what he could tell, many of his fellow Vulcans seemed to appreciate it as well.

“Perhaps I am an arrogant human. Guess we’ll see, huh? I assume you have all read the first ten chapters of the coursework I posted online prior to class as instructed.”

Spock had of course but he realized by the slight squirming around him that many of his fellow students had failed to do so, as they had not taken the course seriously.

“Well, I suspect you will fail the test today then,” Kirk said with that same dazzling smile.

A Vulcan female next to Spock, T’Rhea, straightened in her seat. “I was unaware there would be a test today," 

“I suggest you be more prepared for the next class.”

He then handed out the test.

Spock was able to finish it in the allotted time, but he saw several other classmates were struggling to finish.

“Tomorrow will be a lecture. Take notes. If you ask questions that should have been in your notes, I will refer you to them. The class is over. Please hand in your tests.”

“I am not finished,” a male student protested.

“Then you will get an incomplete.  Be better prepared for the next one.”

The students all left, although Spock lingered by the door afterward. He also noticed that several females also seemed to linger, whispering among themselves, occasionally glancing toward the class to see if Kirk was coming out.

When Kirk did come out, his gaze flicked briefly to the females and then to Spock. “Hello, Spock.”

“Professor Kirk. You have acquainted yourself with our names.”

“I did, yes. I’m impressed you got your test done.”

“I read the course work assigned.”

“Smart.” The dazzling smile. “I can’t imagine you’ll have any trouble passing the course.”

Spock noticed the female Vulcans staring and starting to inch their way forward.

“Where are you staying while you are here?”

“At the embassy. Tiny little room actually.”

“Perhaps you would like to come to our house for dinner?”

“Your house? Ambassador Sarek?”

“Indeed. I am certain you would be welcome.”

“Well. Are you sure you shouldn’t ask first?”

“My mother will welcome you.” Spock was certain. In fact he suspected she would be thrilled to have another human to speak with.

Kirk smiled. “Okay, but don’t think I’m going to go easy on you in class.”

Spock arched a brow. “I do not.”

“Good.”

It was just then the female Vulcans finally approached them.

The one, T’Rhea, put herself in front of Spock. “Professor Kirk.”

“Yes, T’Rhea?”

“I would like to invite you to dine with my family and me this evening.”

“That’s very kind of you, but your classmate, Spock, has already invited me. Perhaps another time?”

T’Rhea stared hard at Spock. “Perhaps.”

Kirk gave her one of his dazzling smiles which caused her to blink rapidly at him. “If you’ll excuse me? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, Professor Kirk.”

Kirk followed Spock as they left the Academy building. They were about to get on a transport to Spock’s home when they were approached by Stonn.

“Stonn?”

“I will be in your class tomorrow.”

Kirk, to his credit, merely smiled. “Oh?”

Stonn nodded. “Your credentials are…impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“It is illogical to thank me,” Stonn replied stiffly.

“Probably. See you tomorrow, Stonn.”

At that moment, their transport arrived and Spock and Kirk stepped inside.


	2. Vulcan Hospitality

One thing Jim had learned during his so far very brief time on Vulcan was that it was hot. Way hot. It felt like he was endlessly sweating. And the atmosphere made it hard to breathe. Jim already had a bit of asthma, so he’d come armed with a series of hypos designed to make things easier for him. They’d been supplied for him by family friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Bones. Jim didn’t know when or how the good doc got the nickname, but Jim liked it. Anyway, Bones had advised him he would ship him more in a week or so, to make sure he had a good supply for his six week stay there.

When he’d been contacted by the Minister of the Board of the Vulcan Science Academy, Jim had been surprised to say the least. Vulcans were not fond of outsiders, and likely emotionally charged humans most of all. But it had been an opportunity Jim could not pass up.

So far, his welcome had been less than…ideal. Jim had expected nothing less. He’d come prepared to deal with Vulcan snobbery. And was actually pleasantly surprised to find at least one, Spock, who did not treat him as though he should be scraped off his shoe.

“What do you think of Vulcan, Professor Kirk?”

“It’s beautiful,” Jim replied, truthfully. Desert landscapes were not his favorite, but he could not deny its raw beauty, nevertheless. “Although, I must admit I am not used to the excessive heat.”

“It is true that other species who visit Vulcan have some difficulty in adapting to its temperatures and atmosphere.”

“Yeah, so I was forewarned. I have some medications to help me with the adaption.” Jim smiled. “I anticipate no real issues.”

“And how is your room at the embassy, other than small?” Spock asked politely.

“Tolerable.” His room consisted of a small, uncomfortable bunk, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. Certainly not would he would choose for any length of time, but for six weeks, he could deal.

“Here is our stop,” Spock announced.

As Jim followed Spock out of the transport, he could not help but admire the Vulcan. He was quite good looking. He had the haircut most favored by Vulcan males, but his features were quite attractive and he had beautiful brown eyes that expressed more than Jim suspected Spock realized. Alas, since Jim was on Vulcan to teach and not to find a romantic partner, he would only be able to look and admire from afar. Jim didn’t really have time to socialize much anyway. He had plans in life, ambitions, and romantic entanglements were not in those plans. As of yet, anyway.

As they walked through the transport station to the exit, Jim noticed the stares of several Vulcans. He kept his own expression carefully blank, though he had to admit he was tempted to smile at them.

Outside, Jim glanced up at the sky and noticed the gathering clouds. Spock followed his gaze.

“A thunderstorm is likely,” Spock commented.

“Do you get a lot of rain?”

“Not compared to your planet, but we do get occasional rainstorms. We must be careful of flashfloods.”

Jim pushed up his glasses which had slipped down on his nose. Rain on glasses was most definitely not his favorite thing. Bones had many times tried to talk him into wearing lenses directly on his eyes, the form fitting ones, but Jim did not find them at all comfortable.

“From here it is only a short walk to my home,” Spock told him.

“What do you view as short, Spock?” Jim asked, tugging on the color of his white dress shirt.

“3.21869 kilometers.”

Jim inwardly sighed but trudged on, trying to ignore the way his feet ached in the dress shoes he’d chosen to wear. The embassy was quite close to the Science Academy and he had not anticipated a lengthy walk.

Still he made it to Spock’s house with only mild discomfort, which he was able to mask pretty well.

Spock opened the door to the Vulcan home and invited Jim inside. He was relieved to note it was cooler inside than out by a number of degrees.

As though Spock read Jim’s mind, he said, “My mother is human and therefore we try to keep the house temperature comfortable for her.”

“Ah, well, that’s nice. For her and for me.” Jim smiled.

He was led through the front hallway to an unoccupied living room and beyond that to a kitchen where a human woman with brown hair tucked into an elaborate headscarf turned from a stove to face them.

Her smile was warm. “Oh? Who is this Spock?”

“This is our Advanced Xenobiology professor, James Kirk. This is my mother.”

“Oh, a human,” Spock’s mother exclaimed. “I do seem to recall Sarek mentioning that.” She extended her hand which Jim took in his to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kirk.”

“The pleasure is mine, ma’am. But please, call me Jim.”

“Then you must assuredly call me Amanda.” She angled her head to the side. “Kirk? Wait. You aren’t the son of George Kirk, are you?”

Jim smiled. “I am, yes.”

“Well!” Amanda exclaimed.

Spock turned to Jim. “The George Kirk who has written a volume of curriculum books taught in many academies and universities on the biology of humans as well as Xenobiology?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, that’s him.”

Amanda looked delighted. “And your mother is Winona Kirk?”

Jim nodded.

“The former chief engineer of the Reliant, an officer of Starfleet,” Spock murmured.

“Yep.”

“Then your brother is George Samuel Kirk, the noted physicist who resides on the Deneva colony,” Spock continued.

“Afraid so.” Jim shook his head. “As you can see, quite the family to live up to.”

“I imagine so!” Amanda said. “Oh, but you’re so young, Jim.”

“I skipped several grades in school,” Jim admitted.

“Well, the fact you were hired for a class here on Vulcan now makes a lot of sense,” Amanda said.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Mother, I invited Professor Kirk for dinner.”

“Oh, well, that’s lovely. I’m preparing it now.”

“If it’s an imposition—”

“Not at all. Would you care for something to drink, Jim? I just made some lemonade a short time ago.”

“Thank you, I would.”

“Is Father in his study?” Spock asked.

“Yes. Why don’t you go get him, Spock? Bring him out to meet Jim.”

Spock nodded and left Jim alone with his mother.

“You must have impressed my son for him to invite you to our home,” Amanda said, handing him the glass of lemonade.

“Oh, I think he was just being kind.”

She smiled. “Spock is kind, there’s no doubt about that. But he is still Vulcan. He would not have invited you were he not at least a little intrigued.”

Jim felt himself turn red and cursed himself for it.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No, it’s this damn skin of mine. Shows everything.” Jim cleared his throat. “I’m not embarrassed.” Not much, anyway.

Just then Spock returned with his even taller father who was dressed in an austere black robe. Jim was not easily intimidated, he couldn’t be with the family he had, so he vowed to himself Ambassador Sarek would not intimidate him either.

“Hello Ambassador,” Jim greeted him. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I have heard much about you, Mr. Kirk,” Sarek answered. “I reviewed your credentials prior to your arrival on Vulcan.”

Jim smiled. “I would have expected nothing less. And I have reviewed your history as well, Ambassador.”

That earned him a Vulcan eyebrow raise, but Sarek said nothing further.

“Dinner is just about ready,” Amanda declared. “Why don’t you three take your seats?”

After they were seated, Spock next to Sarek, and Jim next to Spock, Amanda brought tea to the table, followed by Vulcan bread.

“What are your plans for the future once your teaching assignment has expired, Mr. Kirk?” Sarek asked.

“I actually plan to join Starfleet, sir.”

“Ah.” Sarek lifted a teacup to his lips. “As a biologist?”

“No.”

“Some other science?”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “No.”

“Engineering like your mother?”

“Actually, Ambassador, I was planning on pursuing a command track,” Jim said pleasantly.

It took Sarek about ten seconds to recover from that, but then he said, very carefully, “Command? With your background in the sciences?”

Jim gave him his best smile. “Yes, sir. I’m a bit of a black sheep in the family.”

“I see. Fascinating.”

Which Jim figured really meant, ‘illogical human’.

****

Spock walked with Jim back to the transport station even though Jim protested him doing so. Now his feet really hurt, but he kept that information to himself, figuring Vulcans would think physical discomfort was both a private matter and something that could be controlled with the mind. Jim just knew he probably had blisters.

“Thanks again for inviting me, Spock. And thank your mother. Everything was delicious.”

“Since you already thanked her to do so again would be repetitive.”

“Well, yeah. But, anyway. It was nice of her. Of you. Of all of you.”

“Everyone must eat, so an invitation to dine is not particularly special,” Spock replied.

“Right.” Jim nodded. “My transport leaves shortly. So, I’ll see you tomorrow for class.”

“Indeed.”

“Don’t be late,” Jim added with a grin.

Spock straightened. “I will not be.”

Jim laughed. “I’m sure you aren’t ever late.”

“I am not.”

“Good. Because I meant it when I said I detest tardiness. Goodnight, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Professor.”

As Spock turned away, Jim allowed the shiver he had been repressing to shake through his body. There was something altogether decadent about Spock calling him professor. Which was nuts, really.

With a shake of his head, Jim headed for his transport.    


	3. Human Discipline

Jim did not get a lot of sleep. Mostly because he found it difficult to turn his brain off. He was always thinking. So after he got back from having dinner at the student, Spock’s house, he commed Leonard McCoy. He was not tired at all.

In fact he had just complained about that very thing to Bones.

“Maybe it’s the coffee in your hand,” Bones said dryly.

Jim looked down at the cup as though it was the first time he’d ever seen it. With a shake of his head, he turned his attention back to Bones. “No. I can drink a million of these. It’s not that.”

“You want me to send you some sleep aids?”

“The less medications I have to take the better. Anyway, so far it’s not really affecting me much.”

“How’s your breathing?”

“Tolerable.”

“You taking all the meds I sent with you?”

“Yes.”

“How is it being surrounded by hobgoblins?”

Jim laughed. “Bones, really.” He set his coffee cup down and pushed his glasses up his nose yet again. “Vulcans are not goblins, hob or otherwise. And I like them.”

“You’re young and idealistic.”

“Maybe so. I’ve actually sort of made a friend.”

Bones’ eyebrows rose. “A Vulcan? Do they even care about friends?”

“Well, I don’t know. I guess they do. And yes, a Vulcan. His name is Spock. He’s one of my students. And he’s actually half human.”

“Which half?”

“Funny.”

“Is he less logical than the other hobgoblins?”

Jim frowned. “No. Actually maybe more so. To make up for having a human mother, maybe? I don’t know.”

“What’s she like? She must be strange if she’s married to a Vulcan.”

“Not at all. She was super nice and sweet. They had me over for dinner. It was nice not having the replicated food from the room here.”

Bones smirked. “I bet. Do they even know how to replicate Earth food?”

“Well. Sort of. Yesterday I requested cheese pasta and it was sort of authentic.” Jim smiled. “Ish.”

Bones chuckled. “I’m gonna let you go, kid. I have some test results to go over for a patient that’s waiting for them.”

“Okay, Bones.”

“And don’t forget to contact your folks. I’m sure they’re anxious to hear from you.”

“I will. Thanks, Bones. See you.”

Bones winked out from his view screen. 

Really, Jim had no real interest in contacting his parents. Not that night anyway. Maybe tomorrow night. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them or anything. He did. And he knew they loved him, too. But they hadn’t been entirely thrilled he’d decided to go to Vulcan for this temporary assignment since he’d also had the chance to go to Deneva to assist his brother on experiments being done there. Jim’s father had expressed his belief that Sam’s work was more important than Jim getting experience teaching Vulcans at the Vulcan Science Academy.

Still not tired and with no real interest in his dad’s subtle disapproval, Jim sat down in front of his computer terminal instead and did research for his upcoming courses. Eventually he started to yawn and his thoughts turned weirdly to warm, chocolate eyes.

While true Jim found himself more attracted to Vulcans than other species, including humans, he wasn’t getting involved with anyone. Not for a long time. And so he put aside thoughts of half-human Vulcans with sultry eyes and finally forced himself to go to bed.

****

Jim looked at the time and noted that it was precisely the time the class was supposed to begin. He also noted three empty seats. With a shake of his head, he walked down the middle aisle of the classroom and to the door. He closed it and locked it.

He was aware that every Vulcan head in the room had turned in his direction as he had done so.

“Professor?”

“Yes, T’Rhea?” Jim asked as he headed back toward his lecture podium.

“You have locked the door.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“But the others have not arrived. Including my sister.”

Jim nodded and smiled. “I guess she’s going to miss class and the others too.”

“I was unaware that students would be locked out should they not make it to class on time,” T’Rhea said with a sniff.

“I made my detestation for tardiness quite clear,” Jim replied. “And I do not need to run my class decisions by my students. Is that clear enough for you?”

T’Rhea blinked. “Yes, Professor Kirk.”

“If you will look at your PADDs you will note that I have sent you a test to complete. You have one hour to do it.”

Another student spoke up. A male Vulcan called Solok. “Were you not intending to do a lecture today?”

“I am, yes. After the test. Which, if you read those chapters I already told you to read before the commencement of the class yesterday, should be a breeze.”

Jim happened to look in Spock’s direction at that moment and noted the quirked eyebrow. He otherwise showed no reaction.

Persistent knocking had begun on the classroom door when the present students began to attend to their test Jim had sent them. For a few minutes, Jim ignored it entirely. But eventually he sauntered back to the door, opened it, and slipped into the hallway.

Sure enough three young Vulcan adults stood there expectantly. He recognized the female as T’Rhea’s sister, T’Pring.  

“Yes, what is it?” Jim asked, politely.

“We were unable to get into class,” T’Pring said with a haughty lift of her brows.

“Because you were late.” Jim smiled brightly. “I suggest you make a better attempt to make it to class on time tomorrow or you will receive another incomplete. I’ve sent a test to your PADDs. Have it back to me within the hour or you’ll get an incomplete on that as well.”

“You-You will not let us into the class,” said one of the males.

“Not today, no. Have a good day. And do remember to send me your tests.” Jim turned then, went back into the class, and once more locked the door.


	4. How to Woo a Shy Human

Spock waited on the edge of the classroom by the door for all the other students to leave Professor Kirk’s class. He did not miss the speculative look T’Rhea gave Kirk but this time she left the class with other classmates.

For a moment Kirk did not even look up in Spock’s direction but continued entering information into a PADD very rapidly. It was fascinating to watch the movement of his fingers. Spock was not fooled that Kirk was not aware he lingered, however. He suspected there was very little that this human did not pick up on.

It was entirely illogical to wait here like some love-struck youth, Spock acknowledged. He was not love-struck. However, he was fascinated.

The lights reflected on Kirk’s glasses as he at last raised his head to look up at Spock. For his troubles, Spock was greeted by a smile. It was a surprisingly soft, very attractive smile.

Prior to meeting Kirk, the only human Spock knew was his own mother.  They had never taken Spock with them to Earth, the few times they had gone, and according to Mother most of her family had passed away anyway. She had a couple of aunts, but Mother’s parents were gone and she’d had no siblings. It had been, she’d told Spock, one of the reasons it had been so easy for her to leave Earth to settle on Vulcan with Father.

Spock had seen historical footage of humans as well as seen plenty of holovids featuring them. And though he had found their features pleasing enough, he had never encountered one who was as attractive as Professor Kirk. It left him…floundering.

“Did you have a question, Spock?” Kirk asked. “Something unclear in the lecture?”

And how was he to answer that? Everything had been exceptionally clear and fascinating, actually, and Spock had no questions related to the topic, however, he did want to see more of Kirk. And that was perhaps, improper?

“Spock?” The smile had turned quizzical. Kirk had risen from behind his desk and was now shoving the PADD he’d been working on into a briefcase bag.

“No, Professor,” Spock said. “While I do find the subject fascinating, I was hoping to perhaps accompany you on a walk to the embassy.”

“Oh. Sure.”

Spock was surprised to see that Kirk turned a little pink at this and he was given to understand that meant the human was blushing. And to Spock’s dismay that made Kirk more appealing. As though he needed anymore advantages.

Kirk slung the bag up over his shoulder and then walked down the aisle toward where Spock waited.

“In fact, if you are amenable, there is a small teashop on the way to your accommodations at the embassy. Perhaps you would care for some tea?”

The blush deepened, but Kirk smiled. “Yeah, all right.”

Spock was gratified to see that no other students lingered outside the classroom to catch Kirk’s attention. He fell into step beside the young professor. Spock recognized he was likely a couple of years younger than himself actually, yet quite clearly extremely brilliant.

They didn’t speak as they walked, for Vulcans were admittedly not skilled at small talk, and Kirk seemed content to just walk without talking. Kirk got stares from other Vulcans as they walked along the street toward the teashop and Spock noted that many of them were admiring. Of course there would be few Vulcans left that had not heard of the human teacher.

“This is it here,” Spock said, gesturing to a shop door with Vulcan writing. He opened the door for the instructor and Kirk stepped in. “There is a table over there near the window.”

Kirk headed there with Spock on his heels.

After Kirk sat, Spock asked, “Is spiced tea welcome?”

Kirk smiled. “Sure.”

“I will be back.”

Behind the counter of the teashop was an older Vulcan woman who had owned the shop for longer than Spock had been alive. She eyed Kirk before turning to Spock.

“This is the teacher, Spock?” she asked.

“Indeed.”

“He is very young.”

“Two spiced teas,” Spock said, instead of commenting on Kirk’s age.

Her lips thinned but she went about getting the tea prepared. As she waited, she glanced in Kirk’s direction again.

“I have heard he is very educated.”

“That is true.”

“But human educated?” There was just the barest touch of derision in her tone.

“He is more than capable of teaching the course.”

She sniffed as she pushed two ceramic cups of tea at him and took his credit chip. “Usually one with such a pleasing appearance is conceited.”

“I have not found that to be the case.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You were not bonded as a child, were you, Spock?”

“I was not.” Since Spock was of mixed heritage none of the other Vulcans wanted to form an alliance by bonding their child to Spock. They considered his human half a disadvantage.

“A pity.” She turned her back on him as he collected the cups of tea and went back to the table where Kirk waited.

“Thank you. How much do I owe?”

“It was negligible,” Spock assured him.

“Well. Thanks for this.” Kirk took a sip, then winced.

“Is it not to your liking?”

“No, it is. I just burned my tongue. Really hot.” Kirk shook his head. “It’s weird to be drinking hot tea on such a hot place. For me I guess.”

“Indeed Vulcans find the climate mild.” Spock took in his slightly labored breathing. “Are your medications not helping with our atmosphere?”

“No, they are. It’s probably about time for another shot.” Kirk grimaced again, but reached into his briefcase bag, searching around.

“Your reaction would indicate the shot is unpleasant.”

“Well, yeah. They come from Bones. Pretty sure he does it on purpose.”

“Bones?”

“Oh. Um. Family friend and doctor. Leonard McCoy. I call him Bones. We’re pretty close.” Kirk smiled.

A strange curl of jealousy tightened his stomach. “A…boyfriend?”

Kirk, who had just paused in his bag search to take another sip of the tea, choked and some of the tea dribbled down his chin. He wiped at it immediately. “Damn. Do they heat this in a Volcano?”

Spock handed him a napkin. “I apologize. I meant no offense by the query.”

“No, it’s all right. I’m not.” He dabbed at his chin with the napkin. His chin had turned very red. “Offended that is.”

Spock leaned forward and grasped Jim’s chin in hand before he even realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand away immediately. “I do not believe it will blister.”

Kirk’s quizzical smile was back. “Good to know.”

Spock’s shields had been firmly in place so he would not get any stray thoughts or emotions from the human, but he could not deny his fingers tingled where they had come in contact with Jim’s skin.

“You have not yet answered my query.”

“Huh? Oh.” Kirk nodded. “Right. Bones. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s merely a friend. A good one, though. Like brother-friend.”

Spock tamped down the flash of jealousy at those words. Brother, friend…No.

“You all right?”

“Indeed.” Spock wanted to ask if Kirk did have a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter, but he suspected anymore personal queries might not be welcomed. He watched as Kirk located the shot he’d been groping for inside his bag and then pushed it into the side of his neck. Both the device and Kirk himself hissed. “Professor Kirk—”

“Jim. I mean, we’re not in class, so I think you can call me Jim.”

“Jim. I am aware that some might think our interaction is inappropriate.”

Kirk—Jim—shrugged. “I’m not technically a member of the faculty as this is a temporary class and position. Actually it was presented to me as a favor to the Science Academy.” He smiled. “And the only way to win my favor is to complete the course efficiently and accurately.”

Spock arched a brow. “Which I always endeavor to do.”

Jim smiled. “I have no intention of taking on teaching on a permanent basis. I’ve been made that offer before, actually. And not just from the Science Academy. As I told your father my intention is to return to Earth and join Starfleet on an advanced command track.”

“Based on your command of the classroom I can foresee no difficulty for you.”

“Thank you. So, yeah, I don’t foresee any difficulty for us being friends either. And so far no one has told me I’m not allowed to interact with students or anyone else while I’m on Vulcan.”

Spock inclined his head. “What are your plans for this afternoon and evening?”

“Grading tests and preparing for more lectures this afternoon. Evening? Not really anything. Something to eat and a book, I guess. You?”

“I have two more courses I must attend. In fact, I will need to leave for one shortly.” Spock hesitated. He was not used to social niceties or trying to make dates with either friends or romantic interests. “Perhaps we could meet later for dinner?”

“That would be cool.” The pink on his cheeks was back, spreading all the way up to his forehead. “Um. You want to just come to the embassy?”

“If you wish. At what time?”

“Nineteen hundred hours?”

Spock nodded. "That is acceptable." 

“Perfect. It’s a date.” And Jim reddened more.  


	5. Humans vs Vulcans

“You know it was nice to hear from you, Jim.” His mother crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a look. “I expected to hear from you sooner actually. You’ve been settled on Vulcan long enough to have thought to relieve the concern of your parents.”

“Well. It’s not like you heard about any disasters befalling me or Vulcan for that matter.” He smiled at her.

“Nevertheless. Jim, push your glasses up, they’re falling off your nose.” She made a tsking sound as he did just that. “I know you think you’re all grown up now but you’re still my baby.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“I didn’t say you were one, I said you were mine. Sit up straight. With posture like that you’re going to have a hump in your back by the time you’re fifty.”

Jim straightened. He had been slouching, it was true.

“Did Leonard give you enough medication?” she asked.

“I think so.”

“You think so? Jim, you have to be certain. With all your allergies and your asthma. And that atmosphere there. I really have no idea what you were thinking agreeing to teach there.”

“It’s good experience, Mom,” Jim said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“You can get good experience in plenty of places that won’t jeopardize your health. I’m going to talk to Leonard about sending you more.”

“All right.”

“What are you doing with your spare time there?”

“Actually, I’m going to dinner tonight.”

“Oh?” She leaned forward toward the screen. “With who?”

“A Vulcan.”

She snorted. “Obviously. Is this like a date?”

“Um. I don’t know. Maybe? I think. I don’t know.” He felt himself blushing. Hated his fair skin.

“George, Jim has a date with a Vulcan.”

Suddenly his dad appeared in the screen, tall and looming, and intimidating as hell. He bent down to look at Jim in his mom’s screen. “What’s this?”

“Hi, Dad.”

George Kirk squinted at him, his blue eyes all but disappearing as he narrowed them. “You’re there for experience to advance your scientific career, Jim, not to find a boyfriend.”

“I know. And I’m hardly finding a boyfriend. It’s just one dinner, Dad.”

“You should have gone to Deneva to assist your brother.”

“He doesn’t need my assistance. He’s already got his research assistant, Aurelan. He says she’s quite good.” Jim didn’t tell his father that Sam said she was good at more than just research.

His father straightened back to his full height, which was over two inches taller than Jim. “There are better ways to spend your free time than participating in frivolities.”

“I don’t really think Vulcans do frivolities, Dad.”

“Oh, leave him be, George,” his mother spoke up. “Jim’s a cute boy. He’s bound to attract attention.”

“I’m not a boy,” Jim protested.

His mother waved her hand dismissively as his dad moved off screen again. “You be careful. And contact me day after tomorrow.”

“Mom—”

“James Tiberius.”

“All right, I will. I have to go now.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Night, Mom.” Jim disconnected and looked at the time. Spock would arrive soon and he still had tests to grade.

****

At exactly nineteen hundred hours on the dot, there was a tap at Jim’s door. He smiled and went to the door.

“You did say you appreciated punctuality,” Spock said as soon as Jim opened the door.

“I did and I do. Come in.” Spock stepped inside. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater and black trousers. Jim had to admit he was extremely attractive. It was those pointy ears and those dark brown eyes. Got to him every time.

Spock looked around his small embassy room. “You were not exaggerating when you said the room was compact.”

Jim laughed. “Nope. But it’s okay. It’s temporary and I can adapt to quite a bit.”

“Speaking of adapting, I am afraid there are no eating establishments on Vulcan that serve meat.”

“Oh, I know. And let me tell you the replicator’s idea of meat is pretty atrocious. But I had like six hamburgers before I left Earth. I think I will survive.” Spock had arched his eyebrow at the mention of six burgers, but that was his only response. “Have you got a place in mind?”

Spock nodded. “There’s a small place around the corner from here that serves particularly interesting Vulcan fare as well as some other types of vegetarian cuisine you may find appealing.”

“Okay, that’s cool. I’m fine with whatever.”

Spock put his hand on the small of Jim’s back as they exited his room and Jim tried to hide his surprise as well as suppress a shiver that went up his spine. He licked his lips.

“It’s hot out here,” Jim murmured as they went down the street.

“Indeed, it is the common temperature for this time of year.” Spock had removed his hand from Jim’s back but for some reason Jim still felt the tingle of it.

Jim tugged at his collar, wishing it didn’t have to be quite so warm.

Eventually they stopped in front of a very small restaurant, and Spock opened the door for Jim.

Without Spock even speaking, the Vulcan male at the front led them to an intimate table at the back of the restaurant. It struck Jim as quite private.

Spock said something in Vulcan to the man in low tones, and then the man moved off.

“Come here often?” Jim asked.

“I do not. Why do you ask?”

“Well. He brought you right to this table. And you seemed to know him. I thought maybe you brought a lot of dates here.” Jim smiled.

“I do not go on dates,” Spock replied.

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “What is this then?”

“A date.” Spock paused. “At least as I understand it. As to your query, I called ahead to secure this table. And it is owned by my father’s brother.”

“Ah, well that explains it.” Jim glanced at the menu, not sure what to order. “Any recommendations? I’ve only been here a short time and I haven’t really had a lot of Vulcan food.”

“If you will permit me, I will order for both of us and we can perhaps share?”

“Sure, sure, that sounds good.”

A moment later the man returned with tea for both of them, which Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to drink, considering how hot he was, and Spock ordered for them.

“I have a query to make of my own,” Spock said quietly.

“Okay.” Jim gave him what he hoped was an encouraging look.

“You mentioned that the one you call ‘Bones’ is not your boyfriend.”

“That’s right.”

“Do you have a …girlfriend?”

“Oh. No. Um. No.” Jim shook his head. “No. I don’t, that is.” God, he was red again. He just knew he was. “I, um, like guys.”

Spock nodded. His own color looked a little flushed as well, if Jim didn’t imagine his cheeks being just a bit greener. “And do you have a boyfriend other than Dr. McCoy?”

Jim shook his head. Swallowed. “No.”

“I admit I am…gratified.”

Jim blinked rapidly and picked up his tea. “I, uh, I’ve never, actually, had one.”

Spock’s gaze flew to his face, surprise evident on his face. And something else that Jim was pretty sure was…satisfaction?

Jim took a sip of the tea and instantly regretted it as it scalded his tongue. “Ouch. Damn.”

Spock was staring at him very intently. “Are you all right?”

“I, uh, I think I have to go to the bathroom.” Brilliant, Jim, just brilliant. “Excuse me?”

“Of course.”

Jim found the bathroom and stuck his tongue under the cool water. ‘Damn. That hurt.”

The bathroom door opened and an older Vulcan stared at him like he was some sort of crazed alien. Jim supposed he was.

Jim pulled his tongue back in. Straightened and turned the water off. He smiled. “Hi.”

The Vulcan lifted his nose in the air and walked past Jim into a stall.

With a shake of his head, Jim went out to rejoin Spock.


	6. Courting the Professor

Spock found it hard to concentrate on his meal sitting across from Jim. He had to admit that perhaps asking his professor out on a date had not been the wisest idea he’d had. But Spock found himself inexplicably attracted to Kirk. Spock acknowledged Jim was a very attractive human, but Spock had been unable to deny attractiveness before and not sought to pursue that individual.

He found himself actively trying to think of a way to engage Jim in sexual intercourse. Spock knew Jim had no experience which made him all the more appealing yet also meant Spock had to be gentler with him and it made him somewhat more of a challenge.

It wasn’t that Spock had a lot of experience himself. There was only that month a year before when his cousin visited and brought with him a friend. Spock and his cousin’s friend had spent that month engaging in sexual experimentation. The friend had been bonded to a female as a child as per their custom. But he had expressed an interest to Spock in males and since Spock shared that interest himself, and was not actually bonded as other Vulcan children had been, he felt himself free to indulge.

Spock’s inability to bond with other Vulcans had been a source of shame for him. And, though Sarek would not admit to it, Spock was certain to his father as well. Other Vulcans had been reluctant to have their children bonded with him because of his not being fully biologically Vulcan. When one had finally agreed, the bonding ceremony had been prepared. Only to have the Vulcan Priestess advise Sarek and the other father that Spock could not be bonded again. Sarek had been puzzled because Spock had never been bonded. She had been insistent that indeed Spock was, and that was the end of that. Ultimately it had been decided amongst them that Spock’s human side had prevented the bonding.

But now he had Jim across from him at dinner and though their professor-student relationship was not ideal, Spock found it hard to care. If it became an issue with the Academic Board, Spock would excuse himself from the class and take it with another instructor. One who, perhaps, would not be as intelligent as Jim, but would not come with Jim’s complications.

“You okay?” Jim asked.

“Why do you ask?” Spock wondered.

“You’ve been staring at me for the last five minutes without saying a word.” Jim gave him a crooked smile and even that Spock found himself staring at.

“I apologize.”

“Then you are well?”

“Indeed. How do you like your dinner?” Spock asked, as he knew it was the polite thing to do with humans.

“It’s pretty good.”

Spock arched a brow. “I am aware most humans find Vulcan food bland. My mother amongst them, though she has adapted.”

“Well. I won’t deny I’d love a good steak about now. Or even a cup of clam chowder. But I’m dealing.” Jim flashed him a smile full of teeth and his blue eyes crinkled at the edges. “How about yours? Was it good?”

“It was pleasing.” Spock picked up the bill and glanced at it briefly before putting down credits. “Are you ready for departure?”

“Sure am.”

They rose from the table and Spock allowed Jim to precede him so that he could rest his hand on the small of Jim’s back. He had found the previous contact when leaving Jim’s room quite pleasing so he repeated the gesture. He felt Jim’s back muscles tense very slightly at the touch but then relax.

“Would you wish to go for a short walk or would you prefer to return to your room at the Embassy?” Spock was forced to drop his hand when they were outside for there were other Vulcans about and such behavior would be frowned on.

Jim shook his head. “If you don’t mind, I’d just like to go back. It’s been a long day and the heat—”

“I understand.”

They made the short walk back to the embassy without speaking. Spock wondered if he would be welcomed to stay at least for a short time. 

“Want to come in for a bit?” Jim asked when they reached his room. Spock had his answer and he was grateful.

“I don’t have much furniture, but your welcome to the chair or if you want to sit on the bed.” Jim picked up his PADD and frowned.

“Bad news?”

“No. Just annoying family members checking up on me.” Jim sighed. “It’s nothing.” Jim coughed and then wheezed.

Spock noticed Jim’s labored breathing and became concerned. “Are you in need of medicine?”

“It’s the thin atmosphere.” Jim reached into a drawer and withdrew a hypo. He licked his lips, then looked behind him, scooting closer to Spock, presenting his back. “Would you? Please?”

Spock took the hypo. “Your neck?’ he murmured.

“Yeah.”

Spock moved the collar of Jim’s shirt off  his shoulder, exposing both the shoulder and neck. He stared at the freckles and moles dotting Jim’s pale shoulder. Noticed the red flush creeping up to Jim’s neck. He laid his fingertips on Jim’s shoulder and then traced them up to the cord of Jim’s neck. “Here?”

Jim’s tongue came out, licked his lips. He nodded.

Spock pushed the hypo in, heard the hiss of both the hypospray and Jim’s sharp intake of breath. Spock dipped his head until his lips were very close to where he’d just stabbed Jim’s neck. “Does it hurt?”

“Only a little,” Jim said, breathlessly.

Spock closed his eyes and touched his lips to the shell of Jim’s rounded ear. Jim shivered, leaned back into Spock, so that Spock’s chest and Jim’s back aligned. He trailed his lips down to the pulse at Jim’s throat.

“May I?” he asked, his own voice sounding quite shaky.

Jim tilted his head, giving Spock better access to his throat. Spock decided that was permission enough. His mouthed over the perfect flushed skin there, licking a trail from the pulse and then back up to Jim’s ear.

“I find human ears fascinating.”

“Y-yeah?”

“They are so different from ours.” He had a powerful urge to taste Jim’s mouth. He turned Jim to face him. It was a move Jim had not anticipated based on the wideness of his fathomless blue eyes. Spock thumbed Jim’s bottom lip. “May I?”

Jim swallowed, his laryngeal prominence sliding up and down his throat. His breath whooshed out. He blinked rapidly. But then, as Spock waited hopefully, Jim nodded.

“I am relieved,” Spock admitted, closing his eyes as his lips descended on Jim’s in a soft, slow kiss. Jim’s lips were slightly chapped and unbelievable warm. With a hand once more on the small of Jim’s back, he drew him closer, deepening the kiss.

At first, Jim merely let Spock kiss him, letting Spock have complete control over him, which fired Spock’s blood. But the more Spock slanted his lips over Jim’s, the more Jim’s lips softened and began to kiss back, his fingers reaching up to tangle in Spock’s hair. His body pressing into Spock. It nearly made Spock forget his resolve to take things slow with Jim.

But Spock had learned patience. He’d had to. Very slowly he eased his lips from Jim’s and touched his forehead to the human’s, gratified by the haze in Jim’s gaze.

“Goodnight, Jim,” Spock whispered, disentangling himself from Jim entirely. It almost physically hurt to do so.

“Uh.” Jim stared in confusion.

“I will see you tomorrow,” Spock promised.

“Okay. Yeah. Goodnight?”

Spock let himself out of Jim’s room and headed toward the transport to take him home. When he did get home, Spock was pretty sure he’d be spending some time with only his hand for company.  


	7. Meeting the Council

Jim had no class the next morning but he was surprised as he replicated coffee to receive a message that the Vulcan Science Council desired an audience with him that morning in about an hour.

He was still antsy from the evening before when Spock had kissed him and then left rather, in Jim’s opinion, abruptly.

Jim had admittedly no experience with dates, kissing, or what often came after, but he’d gotten the impression Spock was headed for a little more than a few kisses. And Jim was willing. After all, how long was he supposed to remain inexperienced? Which was frankly the way he preferred to think of it rather than the “V” word. That sounded so… gothic romance novelish.

Jim took a quick sonic shower after he’d had a breakfast of eggs and potatoes and the coffee, all kind of off what they tasted like on Earth, but edible enough, and then he dressed and got ready to meet with the council.

He’d decided to wear khaki slacks and a brown buttoned down shirt. Vulcans seemed to appreciate somber colors. Try as he might though he couldn’t get the right side of his hair not to stand up. Shaking his head at himself he put his glasses on, brushed his teeth, and headed out to meet with the council.

Jim supposed they wanted some sort of update on the progression of his course. Bureaucracy in action. It had been his experience that there were certain men who liked to imagine they were in control of…everything. Vulcan males were certainly no exception and the Council even less so.

“James Kirk,” he told the Vulcan standing in front of the building that housed the Vulcan Science Council.

“They are expecting you.” The Vulcan opened the door for Jim and he stepped inside and up the aisle toward the door to the council’s chambers.

They were all seated in a semi-circle on a platform that ensured they looked down upon him. Jim supposed that was appropriate.

“Mr. Kirk, we appreciate your coming as requested,” the Vulcan in the middle declared. Jim recalled that his name was Asil. “It has come to our attention you were out with Spock last night.”

Jim blinked in surprise. “And?”

“And that he accompanied you back to the embassy.”

“And?”

Asil’s eyebrow shot up. “Surely you see the impropriety of the situation.”

Jim shook his head. “Enlighten me.”

“He attends your xenobiology course.”

“Right. As do many others.”

“But those others were not seen having an intimate relationship with you, Mr. Kirk,” Asil said sternly.

“I see. Well, see, whatever my friendship is with Spock it has absolutely nothing to do with the course. I treat all my students equally when it comes to academic requirements.”

“Perhaps. However, surely you can see the implications.”

“What implications?”

Asil’s lips thinned. “You are being deliberately obtuse, Mr. Kirk.  The Vulcan Science Academy guards its impeccable reputation closely. The way we see it is there are two options. You can either cease your personal interaction with Spock or he can be removed from your class.”

Jim tamped down his annoyance with effort. “Is that the way you see it?”

“Indeed. It is only logical. The situation has already been discussed with Spock and he has agreed to take the course with another instructor.”

“Actually, Minister, there is a third option,” Jim said carefully.

“What would that be, Mr. Kirk?”

Jim smiled. “I’ll pack my belongings and be on the next shuttle leaving Vulcan.”

The council stared at him.

“You invited me here, I didn’t seek this position out. I made it clear at the time I had plenty of other opportunities and that if I agreed to come for the six weeks I would accept no interference from you. Or anyone else for that matter. I am guessing either one of the students or their parent complained and that’s fine. You do what you have to do. But I haven’t changed my mind.”

“Mr. Kirk it is only logical—”

“I never said I was logical, Minister Asil. In fact I am pretty sure I have told you quite the opposite. I don’t agree with your questioning my integrity and therefore I will be leaving.”

“It is not a question of your integrity—”

“Oh, but it is. As I already said I treat all students in the course equally. I expect their academic work to be exemplary no matter who they are. I have made this quite clear to them and, frankly, to you. I don’t have the time or patience for petty squabbles even among Vulcans.” Jim raised his hand in the ta’al. “Live long and proper.”

“Mr. Kirk.”

Jim had already turned away and was making to leave.

“We accept your terms,” Asil said coldly.

Jim turned and gave him a serene look. “Do you?”

“You leave us little choice if we are to continue the course.”

“Indeed. However you accepted my terms before and just attempted to change them. I trust for the remainder of the time I am here on Vulcan you will not attempt to do so again.”

Asil’s eyes narrowed and if Jim didn’t know any better, since Vulcans claimed not to feel such a thing, he was annoyed. “We will not. Good day, Mr. Kirk.”

“Good day, Minister, council.”

Jim waited until he had quit the building to push his glasses, which had been creeping down his nose, back up.

Seriously, he refused to be intimidated by their superiority. He came from the Kirks, who were good at their own version of superiority and he’d survived that well enough, he would certainly survive a few snooty Vulcans.

He went back to his room at the Embassy and answered several messages from family members and of course Bones. His friend wanted to know if he needed any more shots sent to him and Jim replied that it probably wouldn’t hurt as he’d been using more hypos than he’d at first thought would be necessary.

He’d just hit send when there was a knock on his door. Jim went to it and opened it to find Spock.

“Hey,” Jim said, greeting Spock with a smile. “Want to come in?”

Spock nodded and Jim closed the door after him.

“Although apparently we’re being watched by someone,” Jim said with a laugh.

“You have met with the council,” Spock replied.

“Sure did. And I pretty much told them they could take their job and shove it. You know like the old song.”

Spock quirked a brow. “I am not familiar with it.”

“Well, it’s a classic and—never mind. It’s kind of stupid. The point is, you’re not leaving my class.”

“I would have had it been necessary.”

“It’s not.” Jim smiled. “Did you want tea or…something?”

Spock took a step forward. “I would like to continue where we left off last night.”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah?” Suddenly his stomach was fluttering nervously and he had an urge to push up his glasses again.

Before he could do anything though, Spock was in his space, standing very close again and reaching his fingers toward Jim’s glasses. “May I?”

He swallowed heavily and nodded as Spock reached up and removed them from Jim’s face. He set them on the table beside Jim’s bed.

“How deteriorated is your eyesight?”

Jim’s gaze went to Spock’s mouth. “Oh, pretty deteriorated.”

“And you have never thought to have them corrected?”

“I thought about it, yeah. But it’s sort of about vanity and well it’s just not that important.”

Spock angled his face until his lips were aligned perfectly with Jim’s. “I admit to find you pleasing in appearance with or without them.”

“Yeah?” His breath hitched. “I mean, that’s, that’s great. I kind of find you appealing too.”

“Kind of?” Spock murmured, his lips hovering above Jim’s.

“Uh-huh. Well, really, you’re super hot, if you want to know the truth.”

“Why does that embarrass you?”

“Huh?’

“You are blushing.”

Jim laughed. “Damn fair skin.”

“You are beautiful,” Spock said as his lips descended on Jim’s.   


	8. Seducing Your Human

While it was true Spock did not have a lot of experience with human kissing, he had some. He’d kissed Jim before. And even with his cousin’s friend that had visited, though they had mostly stuck with Vulcan kissing, they’d exchanged a few mouth to mouth kisses.

But it was nothing like this. Nothing like the sweet, warm, soft lips opening eagerly to his. It was as though Jim’s lips were made for his. That tongue, that came out often to trace his lips, belonged to Spock.

If it were necessary, Spock would quit the Vulcan Science Academy altogether to be with this human. And even as the thought flashed across his mind, Spock knew that it was true.  His path lay with this human, of that he was certain.

Jim murmured against Spock’s lips, sounding more like a whimper. It fueled Spock’s desire more than it had already spiked. His hands smoothed down Jim’s back, down his spine, to just above Jim’s round, pert ass. Jim tensed slightly, but relaxed almost immediately when one of Spock’s hands inched inside Jim’s shirt to smooth over warm, bare skin. He projected calm.

Jim pulled back a little, enough to break their kiss, temporarily, and gazed at Spock with half-lidded eyes. Spock is struck by their saturated color.

“Spock?” Jim whispered.

“I know that you have never—”

“No.”

“Would you allow me to be the first?”

Jim licked his lips, his breath coming out in short little gasps.

“There is no need to fear,” Spock assured him.

“I’m not afraid.” Jim smiled then. “Just…in my wildest dreams I never expected this.”

Spock swiped his thumb over Jim’s plump bottom lip. “What?”

“A gorgeous Vulcan wanting to be with me.”

Spock shook his head. “It is truly remarkable you do not know how beautiful you are. You hide behind your glasses and your intelligence, which is attractive on its own, but your presence is…”

He lowered his lips to Jim’s again, closing his eyes as Jim’s mouth opened under his. He slipped his tongue into the moist, warmth, stroking Jim’s tongue with his.

Jim pressed close to him, close enough Spock could feel the warmth of the human’s body, and his growing erection. Spock slid his hands under Jim’s shirt, lifting the hem up so that he could pull the shirt off over Jim’s head.

Now Spock was faced with so much warm, human golden skin. His hands roamed over Jim’s arms, his chest, his stomach. It was a plethora of gorgeousness and Spock could not resist the temptation. So much skin. It left him reeling and filled with a burning desire to have Jim.

Jim’s arms came up and looped around Spock’s neck as he angled his head for more of Spock’s kisses. Spock’s fingers trembled as they went to the front of Jim’s trousers, undoing the fastenings.

He was pleased when he felt Jim’s hands tugging at his sweater. Spock stepped back, his pulse racing at the little whine Jim gave when they were separated, and pulled his sweater off himself, discarding it to the floor.

Though he was tempted to pull Jim close immediately, instead he pushed him to a seated position on the bed, and knelt in front of him to remove Jim’s shoes. Jim stared at him the whole time as though Spock were the most wondrous thing he had ever seen.

It was…intoxicating.

Spock stood and slipped out of his own shoes, before quickly shucking his pants, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. He moved close to the bed once more, gently pushing Jim down so that he lay on his back. Spock knelt a knee on the bed and finished undoing Jim’s trousers, his gaze locked on Jim’s.

“You are aware of Vulcan anatomy?”

Jim blinked. “Meaning?”

“Our penises provide lubrication for sexual intimacy.”

“Oh.” Jim’s eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise, his cheeks flushed an engaging pink. “That’s-that’s convenient.”

“Indeed,” Spock murmured. “We are also similar in appearance to humans, however, we are double-ridged.”

He tugged at Jim’s pants and Jim lifted up, allowing Spock to slide them off Jim’s rounded derriere. He pulled them the rest of the way off and placed them in the pile with Spock’s own clothes.

Spock leaned over Jim and kissed him again, pleased with the eagerness with which Jim responded. He splayed his hand over Jim’s heart, then inched it up to tease Jim’s left nipple. Jim groaned and lifted off the bed.

He slipped his hand down to Jim’s briefs covered erection, squeezing.

Jim tore his mouth away from Spock’s, mewling and clutching at Spock’s shoulders. “Spock, Spock, please.”

“Shh, ashayam. I will take care of you,” Spock promised.

His fingers slid beneath the waistband of Jim’s briefs, pushing them aside and then down Jim’s legs. Jim’s cock, leaking pre-cum, lay hard and thick against his leg. He closed his fist around Jim’s shaft.

“Oh, God,” Jim moaned, arching up.

Spock took a moment to slide his own underwear off, not caring where it went. He was achingly hard, more aroused then he’d ever been. He felt unexpectedly desperate.

“Jim, Jim, I need,” Spock gasped out.

“Yes. Yes. Please.”

Hovering over the human, Spock parted his legs, lifting them up so Spock could lay between them. He took two fingers and stuck them in Jim’s mouth, and Jim sucked greedily on them. Spock nearly came undone, it took all of his Vulcan control not to shoot his seed in that moment.

When he was satisfied his fingers were saturated with Jim’s saliva, he pulled them from Jim’s mouth and very slowly pushed them inside Jim’s hole.

“Ah, ah, fuck,” Jim hissed.

“It is all right, ashayam. The burn will ease,” Spock assure him. He moved his fingers within Jim, watching him carefully. “Better?”

Jim nodded, but his eyes were frantic. “Spock, I—”

“Shh. A moment, my Jim.”

After spreading Jim for a bit, Spock finally withdrew his fingers and poised his penis at Jim’s entrance.

“You are ready?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Jim whispered.

Spock pushed in, squeezing past the tight ring of muscle, which to his relief, gave way easily to Spock’s intrusion. Jim was very snug and clenched around him even as Spock thrust deeper into him. Spock bit his lip, trying to maintain some dignity and not yell his pleasure.

He linked one of his hands with Jim’s, the other one wrapped around Jim’s shaft, which earned him a definite throaty whimper. Jim was beautiful like this, flushed, his lips parted, his whole body thrashing as Spock pumped inside him.

Jim was so responsive to Spock’s every touch, every movement, Spock thought he might surely go mad from the ecstasy wracking through his body. This was the ultimate lack of control, he should be ashamed, but all he could feel was rapture.

“Spock, Spock, I’m…it’s too much.”

“Come for me, Jim. Come,” he urged.

Jim mewled and clawed at the bed as jets of cum shot out from his cock, splattering Spock’s hand and all over both of them. It was all he needed to give into the release his own body demanded with an intensity he had never felt. Spock sped up, his thrusts driving into Jim over and over until with a cry he could not contain, he emptied into Jim.

After a moment, Jim murmured something that Spock thought was similar to ‘get off me, you heavy Vulcan’, and Spock made himself move over to lay next to Jim, drawing him into his arms. Jim scooted up to lay his chest on Spock’s chest.

“Mm.”

“You are pleased?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded. “Very.”

“I did not hurt you?”

“Unh-uh.”

“Is that a sound to indicate negative?”

He felt Jim smile against him. “That would be correct.”

Spock tightened his hold. “I am pleased also.”    


	9. I Love You Like Coffee

Jim woke to an empty bed save for himself, but he heard the sound of the tiny shower in his tiny bathroom running. For a moment he continued to lay there staring at the ceiling wondering how his life had come to change so drastically since arriving on Vulcan.

What he had assumed would just be a brief blip in his life had pretty much altered everything. Not to put too fine a point on it, but he’d lost his virginity and to a Vulcan. It was true Vulcans were hot, he’d thought so anyway, and Spock was especially so, but in his wildest dreams he’d never imagined gaining the interest of a Vulcan let alone being basically seduced by one.

And Jim was fairly certain Spock having sex with him was pretty significant. Not that Vulcans never had casual sex or anything. Jim thought it was rare but Spock had experience. But Spock hadn’t acted like it was just casual sex for him and it certainly wasn’t for Jim.

Which posed a huge problem, didn’t it? Only a few more weeks and Jim would be leaving Vulcan and returning to Earth where he would begin Starfleet Academy. Spock would be staying here and attending the Vulcan Science Academy. Jim didn’t have experience with relationships but he was pretty sure a long distance one of that magnitude would not work out well.

Jim heard the shower turn off so he rose from the bed and pulled on his pants. It was only early evening and he was kind of hungry. But not knowing what Spock wanted to do, he got himself a coffee out of the replicator. He had messages waiting from his family and he was about to respond to them when another one came in from his mother. This one a video call.

With a sigh he hit ‘accept’.

“Jim! You aren’t wearing a shirt.”

“Hello to you too, Mom.” Jim frowned at the blurry screen. “Hang on, I need my glasses.” He located them and put them on. He smiled. “Much better.”

His mother was staring at him with wide eyes. “Jim!”

“Uh, what?”

“What are those marks all over your chest?”

Jim blinked rapidly and looked down at himself. Spock had left several bite marks. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire. He turned away and desperately reached for a shirt. After he pulled it on over his head, he reluctantly turned back to face his mother.

She was smirking.

Jim cleared his throat. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“Jim—”

The door of his bathroom opened and Spock stepped out and right into the direct line of vision of his mother. Jim felt hotter still. At least he was dressed, for God’s sake.

“Oh.” His mother paused. “Hello.”

Spock froze, but to his credit his expression remained carefully blank. “Hello.”

“Mom, this is Spock. Spock this is my mom.”

“How do you do, Mrs. Kirk.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Spock. Perhaps we can do it in person soon.”

“Mom.”

“Perhaps,” Spock replied.

“Obviously I’ve interrupted something.”

“No, no,” Jim assured her. “We’ve finished.” Then he clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d just said and that his mother was chuckling.

“Jim, I believe I will talk to you another time. I simply must speak to your father.”

“What? No. Mom, don’t tell—” The screen went blank. “Damn it.”

“I apologize, Jim. I was unaware you were speaking to your mother.”

“It’s okay. She already saw the marks.”

Spock quirked a brow. “Marks?”

Jim lifted up his shirt.

Spock’s cheeks turned a little green. “I believe I might have gotten carried away.”

“In more ways than one,” Jim replied.

“Meaning?”

“My ass.”

Spock tilted his head.

“Sore, Spock. The first time it was a little sore but after the second time…” Jim shrugged. Then grinned. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Spock’s lips curled up just a bit at the corners. “It sounds a little like complaining.”

“Maybe a teensy bit. You hungry? I could get cleaned up and we could go somewhere or eat here or whatever.”

“Actually, Mother invited you to dinner at my house this evening.”

“She did? When?”

“When I messaged her after I woke and you were still asleep. But only if you are amenable.”

Jim smiled. “I am. But I need to get cleaned up.”

“Perhaps you could pack an overnight bag in case.” Spock sort of shrugged. “It might be late before you are able to travel back here.”

“In case.”

“Yes.”

“Spock, are you asking me to sleep with you in your house with your parents’ right there?”

“We are both adults, they will not offer any protest.”

“Well they might not, but my ass might be a different story.”

Spock inclined his head. “There are other ways to achieve pleasure, however, if you would rather sleep only, I am accepting of that.”

Jim grinned. “You are, are you?”

“Jim—”

“I’m teasing, Spock. Humans tease.” He leaned over and kissed the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Let me get that shower or I’m going to be pushing you onto that bed and we’ll never get to your mom’s.”

Spock gave him a sly look. “I would not be opposed to that.”

Jim laughed. “I love you, you are too cute.”

Spock’s eyes widened and he stared at Jim, who just realized what he’d said.

“I mean, you know, in a totally general sort of way. Like, I love coffee. It’s, um…shower.”

He slipped into the bathroom, closed the door, turned on the shower, and cursed at himself.

“Some brainiac you are, dummy.”


	10. Starfleet Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat short chapter but at least I got it done.

Spock watched Jim the entire transport ride from the embassy to his own home. Jim kept his attention focused on looking out the window, but his cheeks were still flushed red as they had been in his room at the embassy after speaking with his mother. He also drummed his fingers on his leg.

“Are you nervous?”

For a moment, Jim did not react at all, but then he blinked rapidly, the blueness barely visible behind his glasses, which were currently quite fogged. He turned his chin to look at Spock.

“Why would I be nervous?”

“I am uncertain.”

“I met your parents before.”

“I recall.”

Jim removed his glasses, frowned and rubbed the lenses against his shirt. “Do I have a reason to be nervous? Did they say something? They said something, didn’t they? They don’t like me?”

Spock stared at Jim in wonder, trying to figure out where he’d gotten all that. “Of course they did not. And they liked you fine.”

Jim stuck his glasses back on. “Did they say they liked me?”

“No, but they did.”

Jim nodded, licked his lips. “I need some coffee.”

“Perhaps you have already had too much.”

“What?”

“You are jittery.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m not.” He then returned to drumming his fingers on his leg.

“I apologize.”

“For what?”

“I have clearly unsettled you.”

“Unsettled?”

“With my abrupt invitation to dine at my parents’ home. You were also uncomfortable with your mother seeing me in your room.”

“Well.” Jim looked away. “I’ve never…you know.”

“I know,” Spock said softly. “Which is why perhaps I should not have forced you out of your home and to dinner with my parents. Such an evening can be considered intimidating even under the best of circumstances. I shall comm my mother and tell her we are not coming.”

“Spock, we’re almost there.” Jim gestured to the passing scenery.

“The transport operates in the return direction.”

At that, Jim laughed. “Seriously, it’s okay. I’m not _that_ much of a chicken.”

“I would never accuse you of being a Terran fowl.”

“Good to know,” Jim said with a brilliant smile. The transport stopped. “Shall we?”

“If you are sure.”

Jim patted the bag next to him. “I brought my stuff with me and everything.” He stood. “Come on before it takes off before we even get off.”

Spock dutifully followed Jim off the transport. As they walked toward the house, Spock noticed Jim’s labored breathing. “Did you bring your shots?”

“Yeah, but I’m getting low though. I have to get Bones to send me more.”

Spock stopped Jim. “How low?”

“Huh?”

Spock grabbed Jim’s arms. “How low are you on your medicines?”

“I don’t know, kinda low.” Jim raised both eyebrows. “You’re very grabby.”

Spock released Jim. “I apologize. I am unused to the inferior strength of Humans. Did I hurt you?”

“Inferior strength? Ouch. But no. Just…I’m not really used to being manhandled.”

“I do not generally manhandle anyone either.”

Jim smiled. “When I return to the embassy I’ll check how many I have and contact Bones. Okay?”

Spock exhaled and nodded. “Again my apologies. I am concerned for your welfare.”

“No need to apologize for that. Look, I get it, it’s new for both of us. And under certain circumstances, I don’t mind being manhandled at all.”

He decided not to think too much on that since they were about to have dinner with his parents. “Shall we?”

It was only a short walk from there and when they arrived, his mother was already waiting at the door.

“Jim! It’s lovely to see you again.” She hugged him, which seemed to startle him but he smiled anyway. Jim smiled a lot, Spock noticed.

“You as well, Amanda.”

“Mother.”

She beamed at Spock, her gaze seeming to rake over him. She nodded, as though satisfied, but with what, Spock could not tell.

“Come in, come in. Dinner is about ready. I have passion fruit iced tea, Jim, if you’d like.”

“Thank you. They have passion fruits on Vulcan?”

She laughed as she went into the kitchen. “Oh, no. I have it send to me from Earth, of course. Spock, take Jim’s bag to your room.”

Spock noticed Jim blushed at that, but he did not protest the arrangement, so Spock picked up Jim’s small overnight bag and placed it on the bed in his room. He returned just in time to hear Mother speaking to Jim.

“Spock’s never really had a boyfriend before.”

“Mother.”

“Am I wrong?”

Jim’s blue eyes were twinkling with merriment. “It’s all right. Neither have I.”

“How much longer will we have you here on Vulcan, Jim?”

“Only another month now,” Jim admitted with obvious reluctance Spock shared.

Amanda sighed. “And then it’s back to Earth?”

“Yes, ma’am. I enter Starfleet Academy at the end of June.”

“That’s summer.”

Jim nodded. “It is. They have a summer program for advanced students. Given my knowledge and background there’s no need for me to start as a first year.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied. “I imagine there would not be.”

“It would be the same for you, Spock,” Jim said. He pushed up his glasses. “If you were going.”

“As a matter of fact, I have sent in my application.”

Amanda dropped the measuring cup she was holding. “Oh.”      


	11. A Declaration

Spock had a moment where he wasn’t sure if he should be talking to Mother or Jim first about his unexpected announcement. He realized, of course, by the expressions on both their faces that it had not been the appropriate time for him to tell them.

Jim had bent down and picked up the measuring cup Mother had dropped and handed it to her. She gave him a wan smile.

“I have surprised you,” Spock said.

“That’s certainly an understatement,” Jim replied. Jim offered Mother a smile. “I’m just going to look out in the garden for a moment.”

Spock realized Jim was making the decision for him to give him a moment with his mother.

When Jim opened the sliding door and went outside, Mother turned toward Spock. She still appeared stunned.

“Does your father know?”

“He does not. You two are the first I have told.”

“I see.” She put her hand on her chest. “I think you probably should have mentioned it to Jim before tonight though.”

“I only sent in the application today,” Spock admitted. “I cannot deny the idea had occurred to me prior though.”

“When you met Jim?”

“Yes. And…before. When I submitted my application for the Vulcan Science Academy, I almost submitted to Starfleet then as well.”

Mother smiled, which was a relief to Spock. “You’ve always wanted to be your own person, Spock. And whatever you choose, you know I will be proud.”

Spock nodded.

“You’re really very serious about Jim, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Spock hesitated. “Is that…all right?”

Her smile widened. “Of course it’s all right. I adore him. And I only want you to be happy, Spock. I can see by the way you look at him that he’s very special. And I’m not at all surprised you want to follow him to Earth and Starfleet. Just as I followed your father here. Believe me, Spock, I understand better than most.”

Spock glanced toward the garden.

“Yes, you should go and speak to him. I should warn you that your father will not be as accepting, however, but I will try and talk to him.”

“Thank you.”

Spock went to the sliding door, opened it, and stepped outside. “Jim?”

“Over here.”

Jim was bent down next to a cactus Mother cared for that was one of her favorites. He was flushed very red which instantly alarmed Spock.

“Are you having trouble breathing?”

“A little.”

Spock reached down and hauled Jim to his feet.

“Hey, hey,” Jim protested, pushing lightly against Spock. “Easy on the manhandling.”

“I apologize. I am concerned for your welfare.”

“I know. And really, the cave man thing is cute and kind of arousing, but let’s not take it too far, okay?” Jim was smiling, but Spock still heard the rebuke behind his words.

“You are upset with me.”

Jim shook his head. “Not really. I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’m not sure how everything goes.”

“To be fair, I am not certain I am like other boyfriends.”

Jim scooted closer and put his hands on Spock’s arms. “I like you the way you are.”

“Except when I am manhandling you.”

“I like that too. At times.” Jim studied Spock. “Everything okay with your Mom?”

“She is very understanding.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “So, Starfleet, huh?”

“You dislike the idea?” Spock wondered.

“Are you kidding? I love the idea. But I want to be sure it’s what you really want, Spock.”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t doing it just so that you and I can be together, are you?”

Spock frowned slightly. “Would that be so bad?”

Jim nodded. “Yes. You shouldn’t choose me over what you want in life, Spock.”

“And if you are what I want?”

“It doesn’t have to be an either or thing. You can have both.

“And how would that work exactly, Jim? Me on Vulcan, you on Earth. Or later, you assigned to a Federation starship—

“Not assigned, captaining.”

“Captain of a Federation starship, me on a Vulcan Science vessel. What would we do? Send each other messages across the solar systems?”

Jim bit his lip. “Well.”

Spock straightened and stepped back. “If you do not share my interest in a long term commitment, now would be the time to state that.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then what, Jim?”

“I don’t want you to have regrets. Doing something someone else wants you to do, well, it sucks. It drains you.”

Spock tilted his head, studying Jim. He got close again, up into Jim’s space, and he didn’t care. He cupped Jim’s jaw. “You did not want to be a scientist.”

Jim’s blue eyes blinked rapidly behind his glasses. “Yeah. I mean, no, I didn’t.”

“But your family wanted that. They are scientists. They expected the same of you.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be in command, be in space, yes, but an active part. Commanding a vessel. But no one ever wanted to hear it.”

“And that’s why you are joining Starfleet now, even though it isn’t what your parents want.”

“My dad in particular.”

“I will have no regrets. Science here or Science in Starfleet, it will not matter to me. But being parted from you—”

Jim kissed him, it was a sloppy kiss, but it was welcome. Spock responded by cupping the back of Jim’s head to bring their lips into better contact. Then he felt Jim’s chest gurgle. He pulled back.

“You must have a shot.”

“Really?”

“Your lungs are crackling and your breaths are labored. I will not have you cease to breathe right after I have made such a declaration.”

“Wait. Declaration? What _declaration_?”

Spock arched a brow. “I just said I would follow you anywhere. What more do you need?”

Jim grinned. “Okay, yeah. You have a point.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s arm, ignoring his mild protest, and opened the door to the house so he could get Jim’s shot.


	12. T'Rhea's Request

“Professor Kirk?”

“One moment.” Jim typed in his code, then hit send. He pushed up his slipping glasses on the bridge of his nose, and gave his attention to the Vulcan student before him. “Yes, T’Rhea?”

“I would like a private word.”

Jim glanced around. The last of his students slipped through the exit. “We appear to be alone. What’s on your mind?”

“It is a personal matter,” T’Rhea said softly.

Jim closed his PADD and gestured to a chair next to his desk. “Have a seat.”

T’Rhea hesitated for a moment, but then placed herself quite primly in the offered chair.

“Is it about the course? You’re doing well if so.”

She straightened at that. “Of course I am. No, I have no specific concerns regarding the course or indeed your teaching, Professor. I am satisfied with its progression.”

Jim almost smiled. “All right, then.”

T’Rhea glanced toward the closed door.

“What are you worried about?”

“I am aware you share a close… friendship with Spock. I am concerned about interruptions should he expect you to emerge from the classroom.”

“No, he won’t. I’m not seeing him until later.”

“So the rumors are true.”

“Rumors?”

T’Rhea shook her head. “They do not concern me. I am much more interested in the other rumors.”

Jim raised his brows. “What would those be?”

“That your time on Vulcan is drawing to a close and you will be returning to Earth soon.”

“I can confirm that’s definitely true.”

“It is unfortunate you will not continue sharing your knowledge with others of my peers, however, it is fortuitous that I was able to benefit from your instruction.”

“I’m gratified to hear it,” he said with a small smile.

“I wish to go with you.”

Jim blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Her brows furrowed. “I do not require an apology.

He did smile then. “No. I’m not apologizing. It’s-it means, basically, what did you say?”

“Then why not say that?”

Jim shrugged.

“As I said, Mr. Kirk, I wish to go with you when you depart Vulcan.”

“To Earth?”

T’Rhea nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

“Okay. Well. Maybe I’m missing something here, but for what purpose?”

“I am not like the others.”

“The others?”

“Vulcans. My sister, T’Pring, all she speaks of is being Stonn’s wife. And still others speak of the merits of being on a Vulcan Science vessel once we have graduated.”

“All right. But?” Jim prodded.

“I do not want any of that, Mr. Kirk.” T’Rhea paused. “May I have your name?”

“Oh. Uh. Sure. I guess.”

She nodded. “I will not use it during a professional setting. But, Jim, it is my desire to explore more than just what the Vulcan vessels will explore.”

“So, you want to come to Earth to apply at Starfleet,” Jim guessed.

“I have already applied and been accepted,” T’Rhea replied. “I have not revealed my plans to my family, however, I intend to do so soon, especially considering I wish to depart with you.”

Jim exhaled. “Well, obviously, T’Rhea, I can’t stop you from taking the same shuttle I take, nor would I want to interfere with whatever you want to do with your life. But is there any reason you’d like to travel with me?’

She arched a brow. “I would think it would be obvious.”

He smiled. “Well, it isn’t.”

“I do not admire you physically,” she said flatly.

At that he laughed. “That’s blunt enough.”

T’Rhea actually sighed. “I mean no offense. I just wished to convey my interest in you is not of a romantic nature. I am aware, as I said, of your involvement with Spock. And, to be precise, my interests romantically are with females.”

“Oh.”

“You are physically appealing as far as male humans are concerned, of course.”

“Of course.”

“However, as I will be in a strange new place, I would not be opposed to a—”

“Friend.”

“Acquaintance.”

His smile widened. “A friend.”

T’Rhea nodded. “Yes.”

“You should know that Spock will also be coming with me. He has applied to Starfleet, as well.”

“That does not surprise me,” she admitted. “Nor does it deter my own wishes in the matter.”

“All right, then. Sure, T’Rhea, you can come with us. We can all get settled in at Starfleet together.”

She stood. “I should warn you, Jim.”

“Warn me?”

“There is a chance my parents will wish to speak to you to persuade you to talk me out of it.”

“I expect you’re right.”

“And?”

“Don’t worry. I can handle Vulcans.”

“Yes,” she said. “I do believe you can.”

****

“Have you talked to Sarek yet?” Jim asked as he began to unbutton his shirt. They were in his room at the Embassy. He tossed his shirt to the side of the room and now stood wearing only his undershirt and boxer shorts.

“He is aware of my intentions,” Spock said, sipping from his teacup while sitting on Jim’s bed.

“That’s not exactly an answer.”

“Have you advised your own father of your intention to go the command track instead of science?”

“Shut up.” Jim grinned and shoved Spock’s shoulder. “This was about you, not me.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I thought so.”

Jim sat beside Spock. “Listen, I spoke to T’Rhea today and she’s coming with us.”

“Fascinating.”

Jim laughed. “That’s all you have to say about it?”

“Her reasons are her own. The shuttle is for public use, so she may use it like anyone else.”

“She wants to be buddies.”

Spock gave him a look. “I doubt she put it in those terms.”

“No, not exactly. Close enough though. You really don’t care?”

“Why would I?”

Jim frowned. “I don’t know. Guess you wouldn’t.” He leaned over and kissed Spock. “Bones is joining too.”

“Your doctor friend?”

“Yes. Hey, we could be the four musketeers.”

“No,” Spock said slowly. “We cannot.”

“Well. Anyway, I read the book.” He kissed Spock again. “You’re steaming up my glasses.”

Spock took the glasses off Jim’s face and set them on the table next to the bed. He set his tea there too.

“Professor Kirk?”

Jim licked his lips. “Uh, yeah?”

“I wish to copulate with you for a better grade in the class.”

Jim laughed. Spock’s eyebrow shot up.

“Oh.” He licked his lips again. “Sure. But, um, it depends on how good you are. At it.” Jim was not blushing, seriously.

“At what?” Spock asked.

“Cop-copulating.” Seriously, stupidest word ever.

“A reasonable request.”

“Yeah?”

“Indeed.” Spock grasped Jim’s arms and pushed him flat on his back on the bed. “Perhaps a few practice sessions are in order.”

“P-Practice?”

“You are stuttering, Professor Kirk.”

“No,” Jim denied. Spock’s lips were just inches from his.

“Are you a virgin?’

“Not anymore.”

“No?”

“I was seduced by a Vulcan. Really cute.”

Spock’s brow went up. “Not as cute as me, I assume.”

“Cuter.” Jim grinned.

“Now you will pay!”

He squealed as Spock flipped him over onto his stomach. A hand slapped his ass.

“Okay, okay,” Jim said breathlessly. “Not cuter, not cuter. In fact, now that I think about it, maybe he wasn’t cute at all.”

Spock growled in his ear.

“Fuck.”

Spock’s tongue flicked out to the top of Jim’s ear. “Indeed.”


	13. Futures, Fathers and Fiancés

“Sa-mekh.”

Father looked up from the terminal at the desk in his study toward Spock standing in the doorway. His gaze was indiscernible. “Spock.”

“May I have a word?”

Father gestured to the chair in front of his desk with a slight flick of his head.

Spock stepped inside, closing the door, though Mother was the only other occupant of the home and she already knew the subject Spock came to discuss.

He sat in the chair and waited for Father’s gaze to move once more from his terminal to Spock. When it did, Spock straightened under the scrutiny.

“I am here to discuss my future.”

“Your future with James Kirk.”

Since Spock knew his mother intended to mention his plans to Spock’s father, he was not surprised by Sarek’s bluntness.

“Essentially. But it also concerns my career as a Science Officer.”

“It is your intention to _drop out_ of the Vulcan Science Academy.” There was more disdain in Father’s tone than was normal for him. “Is that not true?”

“In favor of enrollment at Starfleet Academy.”

“An inferior establishment.”

“I cannot agree,” Spock replied.

“You are making this choice from emotions not logic.”

“I am making this choice from a desire to be where my mate is.”

“Your _mate_?” The disdain was stronger still. “Your intention is to make this human, James Kirk, your mate?”

“It is. You yourself are married to a human.”

“Marrying your mother was logical. There were elements of affection to the arrangement as well. But Vulcans choose their mates through logic not overwrought emotions, Spock.”

“I am hardly overwrought, Father.”

Father’s lips thinned. “Nevertheless you were quite satisfied with your decision to enhance your career expectations through the VSA prior to your acquaintance with James.”

“I did find the experience and the opportunities gratifying, but when I first applied I had considered applying to Starfleet Academy at the same time.”

“Logical but completely unnecessary,” Sarek murmured.

“Perhaps,” Spock allowed. “Now it is both logical and necessary as I do not wish to be on Vulcan while Jim is on Earth.”

“Very well. It seems as though you have made your decision.”

Spock nodded stiffly. “Jim and I will depart Vulcan at the conclusion of this session.”

Father arched his eyebrow. “If you intend to bond with him, it would be wise to initiate the preliminary bond before you depart. So that you will be prepared for when your time comes.”

Spock had not thought about that but perhaps Father was correct. “I will speak to him.” He rose. “I hope you will accept my choice, Sa-mekh.”

“I can do little else as you are fully capable of deciding the life you are to lead.”

****

Jim was expecting Spock any moment at his room at the embassy. He had messaged Jim to say he had something very import to discuss with Jim. But in the meantime he had to contact his Dad.

His father appeared on the screen wearing a pair of reading glasses. At first he looked rather severe, but then he smiled. “Jim. It’s good to see you, son.”

“Hi, Dad.”

“How is it there? Insufferably hot as usual?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You don’t have long to go there. Have you considered my suggestion?” His dad looked off screen and then a mug was thrust into his hand. “Thanks, honey. Anyway, have you?”

“What suggestion was that, Dad?” Jim bit his lip and pushed up his glasses, trying not to squirm under his father’s scrutiny.

“Going to Deneva to help Sam.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Sam doesn’t need my help. And I’m not going to Deneva. Sam has all the help he can use.”

“Well, where to next then?”

“Home.”

Dad nodded. “Okay. For a while. To visit. But then—”

“I’m joining Starfleet.”

Silence and then Dad frowned. “They’re a little too much of a military organization, aren’t they?”

“Dad, they’re explorers.”

“Sure they are.” He snorted. “They do have a decent science program.”

Jim cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again. “I’m not entering the science program.”

“Engineering like your mother?”

Jim shook his head. “No, sir. Command.”

George Kirk’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Command?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Jim, do you think that’s wise?”

“I do, yes.”

Suddenly his mother appeared next to his father. “Jim? You’re going for command?”

Jim straightened. “Yes,” he said firmly. “I want to be the captain of a starship.”

“Well.” His mother stared at him, her mouth opened. “Not an engineer?”

He smiled, shook his head. “No, Mom. A starship Captain.”

“Science is better,” Dad said. But his lips had curved ever so slightly upward.

“But it’s so _dangerous_. It’s dangerous, isn’t it, George?”

Dad nodded. “Sure. But if it’s what the boy wants—”

“Dad, I’m not a boy.”

“You’re our boy,” Mom said.

His door buzzed.

“And that’s Spock.”

“Who is Spock again?’

“His boyfriend,” Mom whispered.

“A Vulcan boyfriend.” Dad frowned. “Captain of a starship.”

Jim grinned. “Yep. So, I have to go. Spock’s waiting.”

“We want to meet him, you know. Bring him to Riverside before you start the Academy.”

“Riverside?” Jim yelped.

“Yeah. You know. Where your parents are.” Dad shook his head. “Kirk out.”

The screen went blank and Jim was left staring with a queasy feeling. His door buzzed again.

Jim blew out a breath and went to the door to let Spock in. Spock was clothed in black pants and a black sweater. On anyone else it would look somber and severe. And okay it did on him, too, but he also looked insanely hot.

“Hey, sexy,” Jim said with a grin, pulling him inside and instantly kissing him. He was pretty happy when Spock eagerly kissed him back. Maybe he really was getting the hang of this boyfriend thing.

Spock broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against Jim. “Jim. We must discuss the future.”

“Like our arrangements for leaving?”

Spock shook his head. “I have already arranged shuttle passage for you, myself, and T’Rhea.”

“Then?”

“I-I wish to bond with you,” Spock said softly.

“Bond? With me?”

“As you know Vulcans bond, however, I was unable to bond with anyone, and I believe it is because I was waiting for you. It is perhaps sudden to ask but—”

Jim blinked rapidly. “I do know about Vulcan bonds and what they entail. You want that with me?”

“More than anything I have ever wanted I wish to be joined with you. We would have a preliminary bond until the time of—”

“Pon farr.”

Spock showed his surprise. “You have been studying.”

“My boyfriend’s a Vulcan,” Jim whispered. His heart was beating and at a thunderous pace. “Aren’t they permanent?”

“There are ways to break them, though discouraged, so essentially yes.” Spock’s dark eyes were darker still and he was gazing at Jim with a vulnerable uncertainty. “If you would prefer not to--”

“Basically, you’re proposing.” Jim grinned.

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“We’d be Vulcan married.”

“More like a betrothal until the time of Pon farr when the bond would be completed after…”

“Wild sex for three days.”

Spock’s cheeks turned very green. “I will never hurt you, Jim.”

“I know that, Spock.” Jim put his hand on Spock’s face. “I would never believe otherwise.”

“Then you agree?”

Jim nodded. “Yes. When?”

“Before we leave Vulcan.”

Jim laughed. “That soon?”

“It would be the wise thing to do considering we do not know when we will be back here to conduct the preliminary bond once we are at the Academy.”

“There is that. My parents want me to bring you to Riverside.”

“What is Riverside?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Jim leaned in to kiss him. “Maybe we should get human married too.”

“I am amenable.”

Jim blinked in surprise. “You are?”

“Yes.”

“I was sort of kidding. Half anyway.”

“I am not. I would marry you as well as bond.”

Jim kissed Spock deeply. “Okay then. But Mom will want to plan it and you’re really in for something.”

Spock closed his eyes. “I am prepared.

Jim laughed again. “Doubtful. So, um, --”

“I will arrange the bonding ceremony.”

“Great.” Jim eyed the bed. “Let’s celebrate. And damn, you’re steaming up my glasses again.”

Spock plucked them from his face and covered Jim’s mouth with his. 


	14. I Would Bond with Thee

Jim wiped his hands on the somewhat ridiculous ornate robe he’d been dressed in. No doubt he was committing some giant sin doing so. But God his palms were sweaty. What the hell had he been thinking when he agreed to this?

“Your glasses are fogging up,” the Vulcan, Strenek, said peering at him with a critical eye. How he managed to be judgmental and critical while keeping all expression off his face, Jim didn’t know, but he managed it just the same.

Strenek had been charged with dressing Jim in the ceremonial robe for their bonding ceremony. Which was today. Later. Soon. And then once that ceremony was finished, they were leaving Vulcan. Tomorrow.  Jim supposed he should be happy that this was just a betrothal ceremony. The actual bonding forever and wild three days of sex would happen when Spock’s Pon Farr happened. Which, okay, Jim loved sex with Spock, but he hoped he had a while to get used to things before those three days happened.    

“Uh-huh.”   

“Can they be removed for the ceremony?” Strenek asked in a tone that was just shy of a demand.

“Sure. If I don’t want to see. Sorry, but I’d not even be able to recognize Spock without these on.”

“It would have been prudent to correct your eyesight.”

“Yeah, I know. But the methods bother my—you know, never mind. I didn’t have it corrected and that’s all that matters at this point.”

“As you wish,” Strenek said primly. He adjusted Jim’s robe for the fifth time. The robe itself was brown but it had been embroidered through with green and gold metallic threads with the shapes and symbols of Vulcan. Or so Jim had been told. “I suppose it will have to do.”

“I suppose,” Jim agreed.

Strenek turned from him and went to the door. “You may come in now.”

Spock’s mom came hurrying in as Strenek departed.

“Oh, you look so handsome!” Amanda exclaimed.

Jim felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah?”

“Oh very much so. Spock won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.” She gave Jim a quick hug. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“He told you we’ll be getting m-married when we to Riverside, right?”

She beamed. “He did. Oh but, Jim, there’s no reason to be nervous.”

“No? I’m about to be bonded to a Vulcan.”

“Well. It’s more of a preliminary link until—”

“His time. Yes. But still. I’m also getting m-married.” He couldn’t manage to say that word without stuttering.

“It will all be well. You two are simply perfect together. I’m a human bonded to a Vulcan. Believe me, your worries are unfounded. As for marriage, you are just reaffirming your love and commitment to each other in legal terms.”

“Tell that to my mother. She’s already freaking out with the details. Spock and I told her we want something small. I think she had a coronary when I told her that.”

Amanda chuckled. “Mothers can’t help themselves, Jim.”

“Are you going to come to the wedding?”

“I want to. But Sarek thinks it’s terribly illogical since you’ll be bonded in the Vulcan way.” She smiled. “We shall see.”

There was a tap on the door which was the signal that they should depart for the ceremony. They would be taking a hover car to the desert ceremonial place. Apparently the Vulcans, including Spock and his father, would walk to the ceremony as was their custom. The hover car had been arranged for the comfort of the humans, Jim and Amanda.

Jim was sure he’d earned their understated derision for the necessity of providing transport for him, but he didn’t really care. They could deride him all they wanted if it meant he would arrive at the ceremony without turning into a crispy critter.

Though his time on Vulcan had been educational and in fact, quite fortuitous with regard to Spock, Jim would not miss the heat and oppressive atmosphere.

He and Amanda made their way outside and to the transport.

It was hard not to be nervous. With marriage, if it didn’t work out, it could be ended, couldn’t it? But Vulcan bonds were different. Sacred. And though Jim’s research had indicated a few times where a bond severing had been instituted, he’d learned that those involved had been basically ostracized. Vulcans considered themselves bonded for life. And the plain fact that Spock chose Jim to be his mate for life was overwhelming.

Amanda patted his hand. “You and Spock will make an excellent team, Jim. Both as mates and husbands. And also when you are members of Starfleet.”

He smiled. “I sure hope so.”

“I’ve heard nothing but positive reactions from the Vulcan Council about your intelligence and leadership abilities.”

“From those guys?”

Amanda laughed. “Yes. And Spock thinks very highly of you. So does Sarek, though he will not show it.” She peered out the window. “Ah. Here we are.” She squeezed his arm. “I should warn you about one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“This betrothal ceremony lasts for hours.”

****

Spock was beautiful. He wore a robe that was an exact match of Jim’s and somehow that seemed so fitting. When Jim first arrived, Spock’s gaze had been toward the front, where the priestess stood. But as Jim stepped up to where Spock stood, Spock’s gaze drifted to his, and he made no attempt to hide the warmth in his brown eyes.

Jim turned his attention to the Vulcan priestess who began to speak in ancient Vulcan Jim only sort of understood. He tried not to let his mind wander too much for this was important to Spock and therefore to him.

He lost track of the time after a while of her droning on and therefore he was startled when her cool fingers touched his face and that of Spock’s also. They remained there as she continued to speak and at some point he felt the stirrings of Spock in his mind. Just a hint of it. It was a comfort, not at all as weird as he had anticipated.

He fingers dropped from their faces.

“It is done,” she declared.

Without another word the priestess and her entourage departed. Jim blinked. Then turned to Spock who was looking at him.

“So, uh, what now? Do we have cake and ice cream or what?”

And just like that, though his expression did not change, he felt Spock’s amusement. Jim’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome.”

“I am glad you think so, t’hy’la.” Spock held out his two fingers for Jim, who met them. “And no, there is no cake or ice cream.”

“Damn it! Well, we’re totally having that for the wedding.”

“As you wish.”

Jim looked around. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Since our betrothal has been successfully completed they are no longer required to be here. They have begun the trip back to the city.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “What happens now?”

“We go back to my parents’ home, spend the night, and leave in the morning for our journey to Earth.”

“And that’s it?”

Spock arched a brow. “What did you expect, Jim?”

“Um. Well. Wild passionate animal sex would be nice,” Jim said with a grin.

The amusement flashed in his mind again.

“As you wish.”

****

Spock was in him, surrounding him, moving inside him, within him. He was lost. Their hands linked together, their minds caressing, Spock thrusting inside him again and again, leaving him breathless, shaken, released, closer to Spock than he’d ever been to anyone.

Filled, fulfilled, cherished.

“Spock,” Jim breathed, as once more Spock rose above him to take him.  


	15. Meet the Kirks

“You know we can go straight to San Francisco and forget all the Riverside bullshit.”

It was the fifth time his mate had said that to him since they’d boarded the shuttle from Vulcan.

“What about our wedding?” Spock asked patiently.

“We’ll have a quickie one in San Francisco before the start of the semester.”

“That will hardly satisfy your mother’s need to throw a—what did you call it again?”

“A bash,” Jim said with a wince.

“Yes.” Spock reached for Jim’s hand, curling his fingers around Jim’s and ignoring the faintly disapproving look from T’Rhea across from them.

“Well, see, I figure we’ll just tell Mom and Dad after it’s done and they can maybe come see us at winter break or something. It doesn’t snow in San Francisco so it’ll be the perfect time for them to experience Christmas away from the farm.”

“Jim.”

His mate blew out a heavy breath. “This is going to be a nightmare.” He pushed up his glasses.

“James,” T’Rhea said from her seat. “Even _I_ know that is not going to fly with your family. You may as well, what is the phrase, suck it up and deal with it.”

“You’re all against me,” Jim mumbled.

“No one is against you, ashayam. But this is your parents and your mother is excited to see us. Do you really wish to disappoint her?”

“Yes!” Jim shouted, then blushed. “No. I mean, no. I guess.”

“They merely wish to celebrate our joining.”

“Let me tell you something, babe. My mother never _merely_ does anything.”

The overhead announcement said they would soon land in Riverside. Spock felt Jim tense even more and he was suddenly gripping Spock’s hand like he wanted to embed his fingers into Spock’s.

Spock had been trying to project calm through their bond but it had been not at all successful. Jim was determined to be agitated.

After they landed, Spock pulled a reluctant Jim to his feet.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get off here with us and attend the fiasco of the century?” Jim asked T’Rhea.

Her lips twitched in a bare hint of amusement. “I am quite certain. I do not see the point in festivals.”

“It won’t be a festival. I don’t think. Much.”

“Nevertheless, I wish to get settled into San Francisco before the semester begins. I will see you there,” T’Rhea assured them.

“You’re missing out,” Jim said.

“I am sure.”

“Jim, you are stalling so that the shuttle will depart with us still on it. Let us exit,” Spock told him.

Jim tsked. “Fine.” He waved at T’Rhea, who to Spock’s surprise, waved back.

“When was the last time you were home?” Spock asked as they walked off the ramp and onto solid ground.

“Oh, gosh, I don’t know. A while. Before Vulcan I stopped to see my brother on Deneva for a bit. Beautiful place. And before that I was on Space Station 6 for a conference. And before that I spent a little bit of time on Andoria.”

“It has been a while.” Spock arched a brow.

“Sure has.” Jim stopped so abruptly Spock slammed into his back. Spock put a steadying hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

Spock spotted a blonde woman and a blond man headed their way. The man towered over the woman by nearly a foot. Judging by their familiar appearances Spock surmised these were Jim’s parents.

“Shit,” Jim muttered. “I didn’t expect them to meet us. I’m not ready for this.”

“I am right beside you, Jim.”

“Jim!” Jim’s mother exclaimed as she suddenly was upon them. She threw her arms around her son and hugged and kissed him. Jim had turned red. “Oh, my God, it’s been ages. You’re too skinny. Are you too skinny? What are you eating? I have a big dinner planned tonight and you’re going to eat.”

“Mom,” Jim protested.

“Let the boy go, Winona,” Jim’s father said.

But as soon as she did, George Kirk grabbed his son in what really could be described as a bear hug. And he lifted Jim off the ground, his feet dangling in the air.

“Dad, geez.” Jim’s voice sounded strangled. “Don’t pop a rib.”

George just laughed. “Pop a rib.” He squeezed Jim harder and then finally set him down on his feet. Jim was looking at his parents with barely disguised horror.

Jim blinked rapidly, staggered back a little and then gestured to Spock. “This is Spock. Um. Obviously. Spock, these are my parents, George and Winona Kirk.”

George Kirk eyed Spock somewhat suspiciously as far as Spock was concerned. “Spock.”

“Mr. Kirk. Mrs. Kirk.”

“Oh, don’t be so formal, honey,” Winona said to Spock. “Call us George and Winona. You’re going to be our son by marriage after all.”

“Very well.”

She put her arm around Jim. “Come on. Let’s go home.” She looked behind her at Spock. “You, too, honey.”

Jim gave Spock a helpless look as Spock followed after them to collect their luggage.

****

“I hope you two don’t mind but since the wedding is in two days anyway, I just put you both in Jim’s old room,” Winona said as they entered the farmhouse.

“Of course we don’t mind,” Jim said. “Spock and I are already you know Vulcanly connected.”

“Right.” She nodded. “But isn’t that an engagement until you know…,” She whispered, ”Pon Farr.”

“Mom!”

She chuckled. “Don’t blame me. Your father found out. You know how good he is with computers. And well, it’s all secret, right, except not to your father. He found out.”

Spock wished to disappear now. He was certain he was a bright shade of green.

“You two are both blushing. You’re adorable.” She led them up the stairs with Spock carrying their bags. “Now, Spock, I know you’re a vegetarian so we’ll have plenty of vegetarian dishes at the wedding banquet.”

“Banquet?” Spock repeated in a daze.

“I didn’t have nearly enough time to plan it but we’ll manage it. Fortunately there’s only about one hundred fifty people coming.”

“One hundred—Mom! This was supposed to be small.”

“Oh it is, Jim. Very small.” She stopped before a door and opened it. “Here you are. Now there are fresh towels in the bathroom. And there are fresh sheets on the bed, of course. And dinner will be served at seven and—”

“Mom, slow down.” Jim shook his head and touched her cheek. She stopped speaking but smiled radiantly at him. Spock saw that Jim had her smile. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Everything will be fine.”

She nodded and hugged him. “I’m just so happy to have you here. I know I’m going overboard. Your father said so.”

Jim hugged her, patting her back.

She pulled away. “I’ll let you two settle down. And when it’s time for dinner we can discuss the details. What song do you want to do your first dance to?”

“Dance?” Spock asked.

“Of course. I’ve got a few suggestions waiting for your approval.”

Jim smiled, but even Spock could see it was strained. “Okay, Mom. Later, over dinner.”

“And your father will want to talk to you,” she said over her shoulder as she headed down the hall.

“I already know about sex,” Jim called after her.

Winona’s laugh drifted up from the stairs.

Jim winced and closed the bedroom door. “Um, so. Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, from Jim's POV


	16. Forever Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-1GVcfet5krw/V3rApXBvoyI/AAAAAAAAB8k/CViTjflde0MhbnohN87s1wflGSJC42vNACLcB/s1600/Rings.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

“You, uh, wanted to see me, sir?” Jim was fidgeting. He couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t. Or that this whole conversation with his dad wasn’t making him ridiculously nervous. He was a grown man for God’s sake. With a scientific mind capable of solving difficult problems that turned others into piles of jelly. He had leadership qualities. He could stare down Vulcans who looked down their snooty noses at him.

But this. This was his dad.

George Kirk smiled. “I sure did.” He was seated behind his desk working on a terminal. He immediately turned his attention from it and gestured to the chair situated right in front of the desk. It was plush and comfortable. Jim sank down into it. “Want a beer?”

“Uh. Sure.”

His dad turned to a small fridge next to his desk and withdrew an actual bottle of beer. Jim recalled that his dad hated synthetic alcohol. He popped the top of the beer bottle and handed it to Jim.

“Where’s Spock?”

“He decided to take a shower and then he’s going to meditate.”

Dad nodded. “That’s good. Gives us some time before dinner.”

“Time?”

“I assume you haven’t secured wedding rings?”

“Well. Spock is Vulcan and I—”

“Nonsense,” his dad interrupted. “He’s marrying you the human way, you exchange rings. Don’t worry, we’ll make it simple.”

Jim realized he had no real objection to rings. “Okay.”

“Now, we’ll go do that in a minute.” His dad drummed his fingers on the desk. “Drink your beer.”

Jim took a sip. “You do know I know about sex.”

Dad rolled his eyes. “Even if we didn’t see you in a compromising position in a feed from Vulcan, I would have figured that out. Did your mother tell you I wanted to talk with you about sex?”

“No,” Jim admitted.

“Good, because I don’t. That’s creepy.” Dad leaned back in his chair. “No, I want to talk to you about Starfleet.”

Jim took another sip of his beer. In fact, a couple more sips. “I’m going to Starfleet, Dad. I won’t be talked out of it.”

“I know. I’m not going to try to talk you out of joining. I just think you ought to stick with science.”

“I appreciate that you love science and all that. I do too. But really, I know my place is in command.”

“You have no prior experience.”

“I’ve been a professor and that requires leadership.”

His dad scoffed. “A few weeks teaching a course does not count as experience, son.”

Jim felt the muscle in his jaw jump. “Whatever experience I need I’ll get at the academy.”

“Command can be a very dangerous position. In many cases a captain has to sacrifice himself for his crew,” Dad said.

“I’m prepared for that.”

“You can’t possibly be prepared for that. And your mother and I sure as hell aren’t.”

“Dad,” Jim said wearily. “I’m going for command. I appreciate your concerns, but I’ve made my decision.”

“Well.” His dad grimaced. “I guess you can always change your mind once you get going.”

“I won’t.”

“You’re stubborn like all us Kirks.” Dad rose with a smile. “Come on, let’s get those rings.”

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“How big of a fuss is Mom really making for this?”

“The wedding?” George led him out of the house and toward his car.

“Yeah. I mean I said I wanted small. She said there’d be one hundred fifty people.”

His dad shook his head. “Jimmy, did I ever tell you about my own wedding?”

Jim got in the car. “Not really.”

“There were three hundred guests. To your mom, one hundred fifty _is_ small.”

Jim felt a little lightheaded. “Three-three hundred?”

“Yep. Wasn’t here in Riverside. Anyway, I had to insist she cut the guest list down.”

Jim looked at his dad, incredulous. “That was cut down?”

Dad grinned. “Afraid so. Horrible day for me. On my feet for hours. Smiling. Dancing. Saying all the right things. But she loved it. And that’s what mattered. So I put on a show to make her happy.” He shrugged. “She’s been making me happy every day since. What’s one day?”

****

“You are all right, Jim?” Spock asked him as he flopped down on their bed in Jim’s old room in the farmhouse.

Jim had just come back from getting rings for him and Spock with his dad. It hadn’t been terrible but he was still tired and frankly ready for the whole thing to be over with. He couldn’t wait to get to San Francisco with Spock, his new husband.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He held out his hand for Spock who sat on the edge of the bed and grasped the hand Jim offered. He stroked his fingers over Jim’s. “How did your meditation go?”

“Reasonable. There were only two interruptions.”

Jim smiled wryly. “Mom?”

“Indeed. She wanted my opinion on our nuptials.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It is no matter. She is your mother.” Spock leaned down to kiss him the human way. “Where did you go with your father?”

“Wedding rings.”

Spock arched a brow.

“Yeah. Hang on.” Jim sat up and reached for the fancy jewelers bag he’d set on the end table. He pulled out a box which he handed to Spock. He watched as Spock opened it. The box contained two white gold wedding bands with diamonds interspersed throughout.

Spock stared at them. “These look expensive.”

Jim nodded. “They are. Dad insisted since we were getting married we had to have rings. If you don’t want to wear yours, you don’t have to.”

Spock’s gaze rose to Jim’s. “But you will wear yours?”

“Sure. Then everyone will know I’m firmly taken.” Jim grinned.

“I will wear mine also. They are very attractive, but surely something less expensive—”

“Dad paid. He insisted. Part of the whole wedding package.” Jim leaned over and kissed Spock. “They didn’t have daughters so they’re—”

“Quite happy,” Spock supplied.

“Yeah.” He kissed Spock again.

There was a knock on their door and Jim sighed. He rose from the bed and opened it.

“Bones!” Jim squealed and threw his arms around his friend. “God, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, kid,” Bones said, squeezing him tight. “Didn’t think I’d miss your wedding, did you?”

“Hell no.” Jim grinned, released Bones and turned to Spock. “Bones, this is Spock. Spock, you remember I told you about Bones. Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

Spock nodded. “The one who supplied your hypo sprays for breathing while on Vulcan. Doctor.”

“Spock. We finally meet.”

“Indeed.”

“And you two are in luck,” Bones said with a sly smile. “You’ll be seeing a lot more of me.”

“How so?”

“You’re looking at a fellow Starfleet Academy Cadet.”

“Oh my God.” Jim hugged him again. “You did it! I didn’t think you would.”

Bones grumbled, “Yeah, space and all that. It’ll probably kill me.”

“Or at the very least make you throw up,” Jim said with a laugh.

“That too.” Bones eyed Spock, then turned back to Jim. “Don’t want to keep you from doing whatever it is you were about to do, but wanted to say hello.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too. See you for dinner.”

Jim closed the door after him and turned back to his fiancé. “So that’s Bones.”

“Apparently.”

Jim went to Spock and pulled him into his arms. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I recall you said you loved me like coffee.” His lips twitched.

Jim laughed, feeling himself turn red. “Maybe a little more.”

****

“Dad, you are _not_ giving me away,” Jim protested. He was wearing a gray tuxedo with a pale blue tie. He knew Spock would be similarly dressed. As was his dad and Bones.

“Oh, come on, son. Let me walk down the aisle with you.”

“I’m not actually the bride.”

“I know that, Jimmy.” Dad gave him sad puppy dog eyes.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.”

“You may as well give in, Jim,” Bones said with a grin.

“Besides,” Dad said reasonably. “You’re not wearing your glasses. Someone needs to lead you down to Spock or you’ll never make it.”

“He’s got a point,” Bones said cheerfully.

Jim licked his dry lips and finally nodded. “Okay, okay.”

His dad patted his arm. “That’s my boy. Sorry your brother couldn’t make it.”

Jim smiled. “He sent me a message. I knew it would be close to impossible for him to get here from Deneva on such short notice.” He turned to look at himself in the mirror but even after several blinks all he could see was a blur. He began to regret not wearing his glasses. “I just wish Spock’s parents would have made it. But Amanda said Sarek was being stubborn.”

“Oh?” Dad straightened Jim’s tie. “I think Spock’s in for a surprise.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “They’re here?”

“Sure are.”

Jim felt a little burst of happiness that almost made him teary. But he was trying not to. He probably would later. Because after all that’s why he’d left his glasses off. No fogging up.

“You look great, Jim,” Bones said, squeezing his shoulder. “Now, I’m going out. See you soon.”

Jim turned to his dad. “Silly to be nervous.”

“Maybe.”

“Were you nervous on your wedding day, Dad?”

George Kirk held out his arm which Jim took. “Hell, James, I’m nervous now.”

“Great.” Jim laughed. “Let’s go.”

His dad exited the house and went toward the side yard where the wedding was taking place. There was an archway with pink and white roses. That’s where Spock waited.

Jim was grateful ‘Here Comes the Bride’ wasn’t played. Just a soft, lyrical classical piece.

By the time he got half way down the aisle he was grinning from ear to ear and he couldn’t help it. Everyone’s face was a blur but he didn’t care. He’d only have eyes for Spock anyway.

George Kirk reached Spock and gently placed Jim’s hand in his as they turned toward the Justice of the Peace who would marry them. Standing next to Spock had been Sarek, his father. And yeah, Jim was getting a little watery.

“One moment,” Spock said.

And Jim’s heart started hammering. Had Spock changed his mind? Was he to be left at the alter?

Spock cupped Jim’s jaw and turned him to face him. Then Jim watched as Spock carefully placed Jim’s glasses on his face.

“I would like you to see whom you are marrying,” Spock said softly.

Now the tears were totally welling up, but Jim ignored them and leaned in to kiss Spock, not caring at all if he was supposed to wait.

Then he pulled back, smiling. “I know. I’m marrying you, Spock.”

****

“San Francisco!” Jim exclaimed as he, Spock, and Bones exited the shuttle they’d taken to get there. “I hope you two are ready.”

Bones frowned. “Ready for what?”

“To be my subordinates of course.” Jim laughed.

“Your what now?”

“Captain. You may as well start calling me that now, Bones.”

“No, thanks.” Bones rolled his eyes. “And now I’ll leave you two lovebirds here. I’ve gotta go get my dorm room. I didn’t get an apartment like you two did.”

“Hey, you could always stay with us!” Then Jim noticed the look his husband was giving him. “Or not.” He waved. “See you, Bones.”

Spock picked up both his and Jim’s bags as they made their way out of the shuttle bay.

They chatted about inconsequential things as they made their way to the apartment they had rented. About a ten-minute walk from the campus. Once they got to the door, Jim felt Spock scoop him up into his arms.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Your father said it was traditional to carry you over the threshold.”

“I am not actually a bride,” Jim protested as Spock carried him inside. “Put me down, Cadet.”

“As you wish, Professor.” Spock lowered him to the floor.

“Captain, Spock.” Jim said with a grin.

“You are not yet my captain,” Spock said, his lips on Jim’s jaw. “But you are my husband.”

“And bondmate.” Jim smiled, his fingers grasping Spock’s sweater collar to pull him closer. “To be anyway.”

“Indeed.”

“How long before Pon Farr?”

“Anytime.”

Jim blinked. Stared at Spock. “A-Anytime?”

Spock scooped him into his arms once more. “Anytime, t’hy’la.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> And thanks to KBeth6650 for suggesting it  
> Meant to add that George, Winona, Professor Kirk and Spock will be back at Christmas for a special Christmas story where Jim and Spock spend the holiday with Jim's parents. Look for that in December.


End file.
